Damien
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Honker is away in College and Goslayn feeling left out. A new kid named Damien shows up. Is he just a friendly face or is there more to him that meets the eye? What does Negaduck have to do with this? Will it be the end of Gosalyns and Honker?
1. Chapter 1

                Damien

              Chapter 1

Gosalyn 17 who is wearing a purple tank top, shorts, flippers. Is at her house on the phone trying to get a hold of Honker. Who has skipped a grade and is in college.

"Hey, Honk. It's me. Uh.. Just checking in on you. So when you get this give me a call. Love you." She hung up her phone.

Drake comes walking in from the kitchen. "No luck yet?"

"No. It's been a week! And still no word from him."

"Well don't worry I'm sure that he'll call you soon."

. "Yeah, he's probably studying. And turned his phone off for a week."

"Gos, I didn't."

"I'm going out with the girls. I'll be back." She said.

She grabbed her rocket board and headed out of the house. "Poor girl." Drake said.

With the girls

Starring Morgana student Misty, Gizmo ducks student Rosie fighting crime for the first time alone.

"So are you going to the prom?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Probably not."

"Why not? It's our senior prom. You have to go."

"Even I admit it. I'm looking forward to the prom as well." Misty said.

"Yeah well, unless you can get a hold of you know who." She replied. Talking about Honker he has skipped a grade and is off at college now.

The girls stopped and looked at her shocked. "He hasn't called you back or anything?" Rosie asked.

"Nope. I mean, I knew that he was going to be busy with college stuff. But come on he hasn't even called me."

As they continued to fight Nega Duck was walking past and over heard them talking.

"So the little girl needs a date to the prom huh? This gives me an idea." He laughed.

He swings his cape in the air.

The next morning at 8 am Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs getting ready for school.

"Morning kiddo." Drake called from the paper.

Gosalyn yawned and moaned. "Morning pops."

She walked to couch and put on her black and white converse high tops.

"So have you thought about who are going to take to the prom?" Drake asked.

"Dad, the only person I want to go with is away in college. So unless Honker comes home for the weekend. I'm not going." She said as she tied her last shoe.

Drake looked up from his paper in shock. "Gos, it's you're senior prom. You would have to be crazy not to go."

"Then call me crazy dad. I'm not going." She said.

She finished ting her shoes and grabbed her denim messenger bag with rock and roll patches all over it. "See you later dad. I'm going to be late for school."

She grabbed her keys out of the bag and handed out, Drake just watched as she walked out of the house.

"Poor kid. Honker leaving has really tearing her apart." He said then looking back at his paper.

In her silver ford she got it all decked out. She throws her stuff in her car, hops in the front seat looking at the Muddle foots house. Quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and drove off.

"Why does every body think that I should go to the prom? I don't care for dances. And I don't like to dress up." She said as drove off to the school.

Once she arrived at the school parking lot, she parked her car and was about to open her door. When a kid in a motorcycle pulled up next to her. He's wearing a black leather coat with yellow stripes, a red helmet.

She gazed at him as he turned his bike and took off his helmet to show his shaggy black hair.  Her jaw dropped to the ground. "Houston we have a hunk." She said.

She got out of the car and smiled at him. "Nice bike." She said.

He turned and smiled at her back. He has the perfect smile that she ever seen.

"Thanks the names Damien."

"Gosalyn." She answered back shacking hands.

They just stood there shaking hands froze in time until her friends called for her.

"Gosalyn over here!" Misty called out.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and laughed as she let go of his hand. "Sorry about that. Uh. It was nice meeting you Damien."

She took off running back to her friends and he watched as she took off with a big mischievous grin on his face. "Yeah you too." He replied.

The girls are standing by their lockers talking.

"So who was that hottie that you was talking to?" Ally asked.

It took Gosalyn a minute to think. "The hottie? Oh him. He's name is Damien. I guess he just moved here."

"So any word about Honker?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "Nope. None. I keep his voice mail. At least tonight's my first solo mission. So at least I'll have something to do keep my mind off Honker." She said as she closed her locker and walked away. In the hallway Damien over heard them talking and grinned.

Later that night Gosalyn and Darkwing in the tower getting ready.

This is hard for Darkwing to let her go on her own. But there's no other way for her to learn. Then for her to do it on her own.

He took a deep breath and watched as Gosalyn put on her arrow bag and turned to him.

"So, you're actually going to let me do this on my own right? No Launch Pad?" She asked.

"That's right no Launch Pad. Just be careful."

Gosalyn grinned and hugged him. "You're the coolest dad!" She exclaimed.

She jumped on her rocket board and took off. "Oh! Stay on the path I marked for you!" Darkwing called out.

Up on the hill Nega Duck along with the Dark prince. Who is wearing a black costume.

"Go." Nega Duck said.

Dark prince nodded his head and ran to his motorcycle and took off.

Negaduck laughed. "Darkwing you don't stand chance." He laughed.

Gosalyn is looking around and there was no crime. NOTHING! She rolled her eyes at this.

"What?! Is there a crime invention going on or what? Dad, probably knew about it. And that's why he picked today. Figures he wouldn't let me do anything.  Probably thinks that I'll hog all the glory. I just need a big crime to show him. That I can do this." She said as she looked around.

Just then a lot of people came running from a distance. She stopped and watched them running away. "Huh?" She asked.

A person ran by and she stopped them. "What's going on? Where's the fire?" She asked.

The person pointed to one of the buildings that were on fire.

"You got to help! There are people still in the building!" The person said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my little daughter is still in there."

Gosalyn paused and looked at the building. "Okay, don't worry. I'll get her." Gosalyn replied.

She took towards the building. "I better call dad and tell him." She said.

She picked up her communicator and turned it on. "Dad, there's a fire in the building and people are still in. I'm going in."

"WHAT! No Gosalyn, you stay put. And let the fireman take care of it."

Gosalyn made static noises. "What's that dad? I can't hear you." She said.

"NO! YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN'T…" It went dead and Drake groaned and rubbed his head.

"That girl is going to put me in an early grave." He said.

He grabbed his gas gun and ran to the rat catcher.

Gosalyn arrives at the building and gulped. "Whoa, that's a big fire. I wanted a big thing." She chuckled.

She jumped off her board and sat it down, took a deep breath and ran in the building.

She coughed as the smoke was filling her lungs. She thought that she heard crying noises in the distance. "Huh?" She asked.

She coughed again and looked around. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out.

As she walked the cry got louder and in the corner she saw the little girl curled in a ball crying.

Gosalyn smiled and got down on her knees. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl shook her head and cried.

"Okay, don't worry. I'm a good girl. I wouldn't hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here." She said.

She picked up the girl and stood up, took off running towards the exit. She covered up the girls face with her cape. "It's okay." She said calmly.

She reached the exit and something fell from the roof and blocked their way.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gosalyn looked around for another way and saw that there was a little opening. Just big enough for the girl.

She looked down at the girl. "Okay, I need you to be strong. Theirs an opening just big enough for you. I need you to crawl though it. You're mommy is waiting for you."

The girl looked up at her and shook her head. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll find my way out, you'll see."

"Okay."

Gosalyn sat the girl down and watched as she crawled through the opening and coughed.

"Alright, Quiverwing. Time to get you're tail in gear and find a way out." She said.

She stood up and looked around saw a window on the top of stairs. "Yes! My way out!" She exclaimed.

She took off running with the cape covering her face she climbed on top of the stairs.

As she was reaching for the arrows out of her bag the smoke got to her and she passed out.

From the smoke a body showed up. It was the Dark prince! He walked over to Gosalyn and she moaned and looked up at him and passed out. He turned her over and looked at her. Shrugged, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Took out his gun and shot it out the window, they flew out of the house.

He landed on the ground and sat her down, splashed water on her face.

Gosalyn coughed and woke up. "Where am I?" She asked groggy.

He got a big grin on his face as he said proudly. "You're safe. I saved you. No need to thank me."

Gosalyn stood up, she couldn't believe this. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Her day was already going so great. Her dad doesn't trust her, Honker hasn't called her. And now this.

"Don't worry I wouldn't. Who do you think you are!" She yelled.

The Dark prince gasped at that. He just saved her life and she's yelling at him.

"I think I'm the one that just SAVED you're life!" He yelled back.

"I didn't ask for you're help! I had everything under control!"

He laughed at that remark. "Really? Not from where I'm standing."

"Then MOVE!" She yelled back.

As she started to move he blocked her way. "I SAID MOVE!"

"You're really something else you know that? I saved you're life!" He said.

"Yeah well nobody asked you!"

Before it got any more ugly Darkwing comes on his ratcatcher and hops off.

"Quiverwing!" He yelled.

"Darkwing!"

He ran to her and hugged her. "Okay, that's it no more solo missions for you."

"WHAT?! Why, I had everything under control dad."

"Yeah right. If it wasn't for me. She'll be BBQ duck by now." Dark prince said leaning against the wall.

"Shut up!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I told you not to go in the building and you did anyways. From on, only go with missions with me or Launch Pad along."

Gosalyn couldn't believe this, just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse it did. And Dark prince was just laughing at this.

"Well come on, let's go back." Darkwing said.

He walked away and Quiverwing was right behind him.

"No offence Quiverwing. But what did you think you were doing out there? You could have been killed." Dark prince said.

Gosalyn turned to him. "Excuse me? But I don't think anybody asked you for you're opinion. And do you think you could do better?"

"I know I can."

"Okay, hot shot. Tomorrow night, the two of us will have a little race to see."

"Quiverwing!" Darkwing called out.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

She grabbed her rocketboard and took off, he grinned as he watched her.

"I look forward to it."

The next day at school Gosalyn is standing by her locker when the girls ran to her.

"So how did last night go?" Misty asked.

"Oh it was just great. Until this one huge ego showed up and ruined everything."

"What ego? All guys have a huge ego. So you have to be more specific." Ally mussed.

"Some guy calling himself the Dark prince. He thinks that he knows it all. I had everything under control. It's bad enough that my dad doesn't think that I can do it. Which now I'm back to have only group missions. Thanks that jerk. But Honker hasn't called me back. And to add to that I have to deal with this bozo now. This just keeps getting better and better." She said as she slammed her locker shut.

Misty thought that was strange about Honker. "That's odd. That he hasn't called you back."

"Tell me about it. It's like I don't even exist anymore. Half the time I'm sitting around the house waiting for him to call. I haven't even got a stinking email from him."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, and now this jerk shows up. Thinks that every girl needs a hero."

Damien comes walking past and over heard this. He grinned and stopped. "Well he couldn't be as bad as this one chick that I met last night."

Misty felt a strange feeling around him but just shook it off.

Gosalyn laughed. "I doubt that. This guy was a piece of work. Must have been a full moon last night. All the weirdo's come out and play."

"That would explain it." Damien said.

The school bell rang and they walked to their first class.

An hour past and school is now over with. Gosalyn is at home trying to call Honker for the 6th time.

And got his voice mail again. She grunted her teeth and g growled. "Hey Honk, it's me again. I know this is like the tenth call this week. And you're probably busy studying or something. But come on, at least give me a call or something! Or even a freaking email." She said.

She slammed her phone down and was about to go in tears when she looked at the clock.

"Oh great, and now to make my complete. I have to deal with Mr. Sunshine again." She said.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her rocket board and headed for the window and took off.

In the city the Dark prince was watching Darkwing's every move as he was out on a mission when Gosalyn flew upfront of him.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

He gasped and looked at her and back at Darkwing who was gone. He growled and shook the thoughts out of his head. "Just great." He mumbled to himself.

Misty and Rosie then showed up as well.

He was surprised to see them as well. "Uh. What are they doing here?" He asked.

"What? You don't think I was going to do with this. With out an audience do you?"

"Yeah, and to make sure you don't cheat." Misty said.

Dark prince rolled his eyes at that. He didn't care one way or an other. "Fine, let's just get this over with. I have more important things to do." He said.

Misty looked back at Gosalyn. "Wow, you were right. He is Mr. Sunshine."

"Told you." Gosalyn said.

"Can we start it now?" Dark prince said.

Gosalyn laughed and shrugged. "Sure why not."

They were both standing next to each other. Gosalyn on her rocket board and he's on his motorcycle. Misty was ahead of them with a flag.

"Alright, here's the deal. Both of you are going to fly or race to that building, climb to the top of the building, once you get to the top run to ledge of the building, climb the rope to the next building and jump up. Next you grab you're arrows and fly down, hop on you're rocket board or motorcycle. Finally once you did that, who ever arrives at the Pizza King first wins."

"Got it." Gosalyn said.

They both stood there waiting when Misty blew her whistle and they took off.

She's laughing and doing a lot of moves on her rocket board as he watched her confused.

"So Dark prince, how did you come up with that name?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me questions? We're in the middle of this."

She shrugged; she likes to have fun no matter what she does. But if he's not interested, she's going to be more serious.

"Alright have it you're way." She said.

She stepped on power button on her board and she took off leaving him in the dust.

"What?" He asked shocked he speeded it up as he watched her reached the building first, ran inside.

He was right behind her the whole time, hopped off his bike and ran inside.

He was out of breath and looked up and saw the back of Gosalyn running up the stairs.

"Man, how does she do it?" He asked.

He took a deep breath and took off running, he reached the top of the building, and Gosalyn is already walking across the laundry line. He's jaw dropped to the ground and took off running. Right when he reached it, she jumped off the rope and was running to the ledge. He soon followed her; she grabbed an arrow out of her bag, and shot it across to the other building and flew down. "This girl never stops!" He said out of breath.

Misty and Rosie are at the pizza place waiting for either one to show up.

"Do you see anybody?" Rosie asked.

Misty is looking hard and shook her head. "Nope, not yet." She said.

Just then Gosalyn comes flying ahead on her rocket board. "No wait! Here comes Gosalyn!" Misty exclaimed.

"Whoo hoo! Gosalyn is winning!" Rosie jumped up for joy.

They both watched as Gosalyn comes flying and stop in front of them, jumps off her board. Taking deep breaths with a grin. "Well come on, let's eat." She said.

The girls laughed as they walked into the restaurant. Dark prince had finally arrived, he parked his bike and ran in and saw the girls eating pizza.

He was out of breath as well and walked over to them. "All right you win. Just don't rub it in."

Gosalyn looked at him funny. "Rub what in? That was a lot of fun. We should do it more often." She smiled.

He looked at her like she was talking a foreign language.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Sit, we're eating pizza. Why don't you join us." Rosie said.

"Why?"

"Cause we're hungry duh! Come and join us. Pizza good." Gosalyn said holding up a slice.

"But why do you want me to join you?"

The girls looked at each other and back at him.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Gosalyn asked.

"Look, she's trying to be nice to you. So do you want to join us or not?" Misty asked.

He sat down next to Gosalyn and she handed him a slice of pizza, listened to them talk about other things.

Both Gosalyn and Damien reached for a napkin at the same time, they're hands touched, they both looked at each other, he freaked out. "Ahh! I got to go!" He exclaimed.

He got up from the table and walked out.

The girls looked at him strange and shrugged continued to eat the pizza.

Next day at school..

Gosalyn is at her locker when she spotted Damien walking ahead. "Hey D." She said.

He stopped and turned to her. "Hey." He said.

She closed her locker and walked up to him. "So did you have to deal with that chick again?"

Before he could respond Gosalyn's eyes lit up and gasped and screamed. "NO FREAKING WAY!" She exclaimed.

 "Huh?" Damien asked confused.

She ran past Damien and he looked to see what was going on. There was Gosalyn hugging Honker. 'The plan is ruined now.' Damien thought to himself.

"Honker?! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm back for the weekend."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Gosalyn asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You surprised?" He asked.

"Very, here I thought that you was being a total jerk. This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

They hugged each other again, Damien walked up to them.

"Oh Damien, this is Honker my boyfriend. Honker this is Damien. He's new here." She said smiling.

Honker smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you Damien."

"Yeah you too." Damien replied.

He glared at him.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

                 Chapter 2

It's the following day and Damien walks into the pizza place and sees Gosalyn and Honker with their friends.

He sighed.

"Aww, aren't they sweet. Well it's time to shake up their love nest." He laughed.

He walked over next to them and smiled.

"Hey guys."

The two of them looked up at them and smiled.

"Oh hey Damien has a seat." Gosalyn said.

Damien sat down next to Gosalyn and looked at her cheese bread.

"Ooh, Cheese bread." He said reaching over her.

Gosalyn laughed and pushed him away.

 "Oh my gosh! NO! You're not getting my cheese bread. You had half of my lunch yesterday at school."

Damien laughed as well.

 "Oh I think I will." He said.

He reached over again and this time flexed his muscles.

"Oh my gosh! Get out of here! Do you really think that just because you got really big muscles? That you can get my food?"

Gosalyn laughed.

"Yeah, I think so." Damien said.

"Will knock it off! It's my food."

Honker joined in.

"Yeah, Damien why don't you get your own food. I'm sure it wouldn't miss up you're really cool hair."

Gosalyn and Damien both gave him a puzzled look. There was an awkward quite pause between all of them.

"I think I'm going to get more to drink. Excuse me." Gosalyn said.

"I'll come with you." Damien said.

Both him and Gosalyn got up from the booth and headed to the drink fountain.

Misty and Rosie looked back at Honker. "You okay Honk?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, you've been all over Damien. Talking about his hair, laughing at his jokes." Rosie added.

Honker sighed. "It's all apart of my plan."

"What to marry him?" Rosie asked.

"No, to not act jealous. Gosalyn can't know that I'm all week and insecure."

"Jealous? Of what?"

They looked back and saw Gosalyn and Damien playing around with the fountain.

Honker looked down.

"I don't know. It's just that well; I'm away in college. And she's still here. A new guy shows up and is into her. She's always talking about how funny he is. He gets to see more of her then I do. And I'm her boyfriend!"

Misty and Rosie looked at each other and back at him.

"Well duh, you are in college. And you don't have anything to worry about. They're just friends."

"I hope you're right. But don't tell Gosalyn."

Honker got up to use the restroom as Gosalyn walked back.

"What's with Honker?"

Misty and Rosie looked at each other and back at Gosalyn.

"Um. Nothing." They replied.

Gosalyn knew better and sat her drink down.

 "Alright, how about if you don't tell me what you know. You'll get my foot in you're butt."

"Honker's jealous of you and Damien."

"What?" Gosalyn asked shocked.

Honker comes walking back to the group and she hugged him.

"Oh, Honk that's so cute. Rosie told me about you're little jealousy of me and Damien."

"She did?" Honker asked glaring back at them.

The two girls looked around innocent.

"Honk, you have nothing to worry about. We're just friends. And trust me there is no way that my dad would let me date somebody like Damien. I have been with you for how many years now? And been best friends longer. I love you and only you. Nothings going to change that."

Honker laughed at that. "Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I'm just a little worried about my operation."

Gosalyn gasped. "Operation? What operation?"

"I'm going to have my wisdom teeth pulled out."

"Phew. That's a relive. I thought it was something huge."

"What do you mean nothing major? It's a huge deal."

"Not really. I've had mine pulled out last year remember? And I'm fine."

"I've never had surgery before."

"Honk, you're going to be fine."

"But what if I'm not?" Honker asked.

She sighed and laughed.

"Tell you what. Since I don't have anything planned tomorrow. I'll come with you."

Honker grinned and hugged her tight.

"Oh thank you!"

"You're welcome." She laughed.

Her and Honker arrived back at home.

Drake walked in from the kitchen.

"Well it's about time you showed up. You still have chores to do."

Gosalyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She then turned to face Honker.

"Don't worry Honk, you're going to be fine. I promise that my face is going to be the first thing you see when you wake up."

Honker smiled back at her. "Oh, I'll love it." He said.

They kissed and he walked out of the house, Drake looked at Gosalyn confused.

"What was that all about?"

"I just promised Honker, that I would take him to the doctors office to get his wisdom teeth tomorrow."

"When is it?"

"At two pm I think."

Drake shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo. But that's a no can do."

"What? Why?"

"Tomorrow you have a full day of hero training to do."

"That's tomorrow? But I thought that it wasn't until the 20th."

"Today's the 19th Gos. So tomorrows the 20th."

She's starting to freak out about this, had already promised Honker that she was going to be there. She can't just back out now. She had to think.

"Okay, I got it. This wouldn't take too long. I can still drop him off at the dentist, be back at S.H.U.S.H for hero training. And

Then back at the dentist office to pick him up. I got everything under control."

Drake cocked an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah totally. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go out on patrol with the girls. Since I'm still not allowed to go out on my own." She said.

She dropped her bag and headed upstairs, Drake just shook his head at her.

"She doesn't have anything under control." He said.

Later on she's out with the girls.

"Wow, you really have a full day tomorrow huh?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, I know. But I can do it. I can be a hero in training and the perfect girlfriend."

Damien then spotted them and drove towards them. "Hey, girls. Wait up!" He exclaimed.

The girls looked shocked and confused. There not use to the nice Dark prince.

After the other night. When he just took off like that.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that why are you being nice to us?" Gosalyn asked.

"What? Am I not supposed to be nice?"

"Well, not since the other night. When you just ran out of the pizza king."

"Yeah, you acted like you couldn't get out of there faster."

"Oh, that. Sorry. I remembered that I had to do something."

Misty didn't believe him and just raised an eyebrow at that.

"So what are you girls plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Training all day." Gosalyn answered.

"Training? All day on a weekend? That's crazy!" Damien exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have to be in training. If it wasn't for you." Gosalyn said.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't know that me saving you're life would get you in trouble."

Gosalyn was about to respond when her communicator went off. "Be right back." She said.

She flew away to take a call. Misty looked at him over. "Um. You look very familiar. Have we met?" She asked.

"I must be one of those faces." Damien laughed.

"Yeah must be." Misty said.

Seconds later.

Gosalyn comes back in the group. "Well I got to go. That was Darkwing. Wants me back before it gets too dark outside."

"Wow, you have a bed time?" Damien laughed.

Gosalyn ignored him. "Alright, see you girls tomorrow for training."

"Later." Misty replied.

Gosalyn started up her board and turned the other direction and took off.

The next day.

Gosalyn is on a break from her training with Darkwing. "Alright, I'll be right back. I have to pick Honker up and drop him off at the dentist office. I'll be right back."

Drake stopped her. "Gos, don't think you should ask his parents to do this?"

"No, I promised him that I'd do it. And I will. Bye." She said.

She ran to the locker room and changed into her regular clothes and took off.

Drake crossed his arms and sighed. She was working herself too much.

She arrived back at home, right when she ran out the door. She bumped into Damien.

"Umph!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." He said.

Gosalyn smiled and ran past him.

"Sorry can't chat. Busy." She said.

Honker was waiting by her car; they both got in and drove off.

Seconds later. They arrived at the dentist office.

 "Don't worry Honk. You're going to be fine." She reassured him.

"That's what they all say before they end up in a **(whispers) **coma." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled at that.

"Honker, you're one of the smartest people I know. And you know that the likely of that happening is."

"I know a hundred to one. But I just keep thinking what if."

"Honk, you think too much. I'm going to be here all the way." She said.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too Honk."

He signed himself in and sat down in the seats, Gosalyn keeps looking at the clock. As the clock kept ticking and ticking.

She had told her dad that she would be right back. And if she's even a minute late she'll hear about it.

A dentist finally walked out. "Honker Muddle foot?"

Honker stood up and looked at Gosalyn. "You're going to be fine Honker. I'm not leaving." She said.

He walked into the back and Gosalyn watched, then grabbed her stuff and headed out.

She shortly arrived back at the tower Drake was standing there waiting for her.

"Well it's about time."

"Look, I know that I said that I'll be right back. But I had to wait until Honker got in."

"Uh huh. Well anyways, change into you're work out clothes and we'll continue."

"Yes, dad." She said.

She ran into the locker room to change, came back out.

"Ready pops."

"Alright, let's begin."

The two of them started to practice some more moves again.

An hour has past and Gosalyn is done for a while.

"Yes! I can get back to the hospital before Honker knows I'm gone." She said as tied her shoes.

She grabbed her gym bag and ran out of the tower. "I expect you to be back in 20 mins!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Will do!" She yelled back as she was gone.

She arrived back at the house, ran to her car again. But when she tried to start up the car. It was a no go. The battery died.

"What? No, come on baby. You can't do this to me! I need to get back to Honker!" She yelled.

She slammed her hands on the wheel. "URGH!" She exclaimed with anger. She got out of the car; hit the car with her purse.

"Guess there's only one thing to do."

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Launch Pad, it's me. Can you do me a huge favor?" She asked.

Honker is sitting in the chair and is coming out. He's mouth was totally numbed, had cotton balls in his mouth. He looks up and

smiles as he pictured Gosalyn in front of him. He smiled and reached for him. "I love you." He said about to kiss him.

"Whoa! Take it easy Honk man." Launch Pad said.

Honker looked up and realized he was about to kiss Launch Pad.

"Ahh! Launch Pad? Where's Gosalyn?" He asked.

"Her car broke down. So she couldn't make it."

Honker was shocked to hear that. "Couldn't make it? She was in the waiting room."

"She had hero training all day. And only had a few minutes for break."

"Hero training?" Honker asked confused.

Launch Pad helped him up. "Well come on Honk man. I'll get you home."

The two of them walked out of the office.

Back with Gosalyn..

She's outside playing hoops when Damien pulled up next to her.

"Hey."

Gosalyn turned and smiled at him. "Oh hey Damien."

He hopped off his bike and walked over to her.

 "I thought that you had to pick up Honker after his life or death surgery."

Gosalyn laughed. "He was a little bit dramatic then huh?"

"Yeah, just a tad."

"My car wouldn't start so I had my dad's friend Launch Pad pick him up."

"Oh, so you feel like playing a little one on one?" He asked taking the ball from her.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm just killing time till he gets back."

"What's a better way to kill time then to play some basketball." He said as he spanned the ball on his finger.

Before Gosalyn could answer that, Launch Pad pulled up to the Muddle foots house.

"There he is! I'll see you later Damien." She said as she ran past him to the car.

'This is going to be tougher then I thought.' He thought to himself.

Gosalyn ran to the car and opened the car door.

"Hey Honk, how are…"

Before she could finish that he just gave her a dirty look. "You left."

She was taken back by that and looked at him. "What?"

Launch Pad laughed nervously. "Uh.. I'll leave you two alone."

He then walked back to the Mallard house in a hurry.

"You left the doctors office."

"Oh yeah, that. I am so sorry. I tried. I had totally forgot that I had hero training all day."

"Really? And what about Damien?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?! Damien has nothing to do with this."

"You PROMISED me that you would be there."

"I know I did. And I'm truly sorry for it. I thought that I could do it! It's not like I left you alone to fed for you're self. I called Launch Pad didn't I?"

He ignored her and started to walk to the door.

She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look, I'm trying to be everything right now. I'm trying to be a good student and a girlfriend. I have a lot on my plate right now. You know me. You know who I am. If- if we've been dating for like forever for you to know that if I could have been there. I would have. And I don't know how many times to say I'm sorry. But something came up. And I don't feel like I have to be punished for it! And to be perfectly honest with you. I think you're being a little bitch!"

Honker was taken back by that. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with having his face numbed and being out of it still.

He pulled away from her.

"Yeah, what ever. Look, I don't feel good. So why don't you just leave me alone." He said as he walked away.

Gosalyn watched as he walked away and stormed back to her house and slammed the door.

Damien grinned as he watched the two of them fight.

Negaduck is watching this on his screen. Damien has a hidden camera on him.

"So he's already getting jealous huh?" Nega Duck asked.

Damien laughed. "Oh yeah, big time."

"Good. Keep it up." Nega Duck laughed.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

           Chapter 3

The next Morning Gosalyn and Drake are in the kitchen eating break feast.

"So what happened last night with you and Honker? You didn't come out of you're room all night."

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "Oh, he was being a major drama queen last night."

"Oh? Really, what he say?"

"He yelled at me for not being at the dentist office. I tried. I really did. My car broke down. And its not like I left him alone. I called Launch Pad to pick him up."

"Yeah, you did. But I can also see Honker's point. I mean you did promise him. And maybe if you did what I said. You wouldn't have this problem."

She couldn't believe that he is saying this, just got up and walked out of the room.

"

Yeah, what ever." She said.

Drake just shook his head and sighed. "That poor girl." He said.

Gosalyn walked out of the house and ran into Damien.

"Hey Gos."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at him. "Oh hey Damien."

She closed the door behind him. "What was that all about last night?"

"Talking about Honker?"

"Yeah, I over heard my name in it. So I hope that I didn't do anything to upset Honker."

"Nah, you didn't do anything Damien. It wasn't you're fault that he was being a drama queen."

Damien laughed at that. "So, we're cool?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"That's good. Cause I would hate to be the reason you two to fight."

Before Gosalyn could answer Honker walked up to her.

"Um… can we talk for a minute?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. See you later Damien."

Gosalyn and Honker walked away and Damien narrowed his eyes.

"Gos, I wanted to apology for the other night. I was still under the funny stuff. And I guess I was just feeling left out."

"Left out? What do you mean?"

"Well I've come home from college. And it's like I'm being replaced by Damien. You're busy with hero training, this new guy showed up. I didn't know.."

"Honk, I told you. You have nothing to worry about with Damien. We're just friends.

And yeah, I am busy with hero training. You know how much this means to me."

Honker nodded his head. "Yeah I do."

"That's good. So what do you feel like doing today before you head back?"

"Oh, me and my college friends are going to a poetry reading later on."

That took her by surprise. She didn't know he was into that stuff. "Poetry reading?  Wow, you really are a college student aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with me."

Gosalyn laughed at that. Just the thought of her going to a poetry reading was funny.

"Me? A poetry reading? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not. I think it will be fun. You'll get to meet my friends and hear some great poetry."

Gosalyn hesitant at that. It's not how she would want to spend her Sunday afternoon. But

hey what does she got to lose?

"Sure, why not. I could use a good nap." She said.

Honker smiled and hugged her. "Oh, that's awesome. You're going to love it."

"Yeah, really." She said rolling her eyes.

Minutes later she's with her girl friends at the pizza King.

"You? Poetry reading?" Misty asked surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Honker really wants me to go. So why not?"

"You don't like poetry."

"That's why I'm bringing my hand held game system and ear plugs with me. Incase things get really boring."

"Figures."

"What? Like you said I don't like poetry. I mean if I'm going to be stuck all after noon listening to some dude read to me. And it's not about Zombies, monsters, or Morgana's family. I'm going to need something to keep me busy."

"Speaking of Morgana. What's going on with her and you're  dad?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea. They're together one day and then the next they're not. I'm kind of staying away from the subject."

"Don't blame ya."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at the clock. "Well I have to get ready to go. What does a person wear at a poetry reading?"

Misty and Rosie and Ally all looked at her strange.

Later that day they're at the coffee house listening to poetry. Everybody is totally into it while Gosalyn is trying to stay awake.

'Man, this is so boring. It doesn't even make sense. How many times does he rhyme fit with a word? I know a word that describes this. But it's not nice. I know what I'll do. Time for plan B.' She thought.

She looked around to see people not paying attention to her, smiled and grabbed her duck boy system out of her bag, put the ear plugs in and started to play.

Honker's friend Chris looked over at her and saw the game boy.

He grabbed it from her hands. "Aren't you little old to play video games?" He asked.

"Hey! Give that back!" She whispered loud.

"Who's playing video games?" Other one asked.

"Honker's girlfriend Gosalyn. Bought a game system with her."

"Isn't she a little too old to play with toys?" Another one asked.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled.

She kicked him in the shin. "OW!" He exclaimed.

He dropped it and she caught it. "Ha! I caught it!"

Everybody just stopped and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

His other friend Brian looked at her. "Listen kid, this place is for mature people. So why don't you just go home."

"Excuse me? But he's the one that took my game from me. I wasn't hurting anybody.  You think you guys are older means that you're more mature then me. Believe me. I'm

more mature then a lot of adults I know."

A girl named Brittany looked at Honker. "This is the girl that you're so crazy about

Honky?" She asked.

"Honky?' Gosalyn asked herself.

Honker looked at her and sighed. "Um.. Gos, can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

 "Sure, don't touch my stuff!" She said calling to his friends.

Honker and Gosalyn walked to a near by corner.

"What's wrong with you?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn was totally shocked about that.  Not only did he not stick up for her. But he's

taking their side.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I didn't do anything! He's the one that took my game system! I wasn't hurting anybody!"

"That's what I mean Gos. If you didn't want to come. All you had to do is tell me. You didn't have to embarrasses me in front of my friends."

"Excuse me? So I'm an embarrassment not? Oh that's just nice. Thank you Honker. You have made my day."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? No wait, I don't want to know. Don't worry, I wouldn't embarrass you anymore. Cause I'm leaving!" She yelled.

Everybody cheered for that, Brian walked up with her purse. "Don't let the door you on the way out."

She glared at him, grabbed her messenger bag from him. "You coming Honk?" She asked.

Honker paused and looked at her and at his friends. "No, I'm staying."

She really couldn't believe this. He was staying some place that didn't like Gosalyn. She would never do this to him. If he wasn't welcomed, either was she. But it's clear that he made his choice and she stormed out of there like a bat out of hell.

Minutes later she arrived at the Pizza King and saw her friends sitting there. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hey guys."

They looked at her shocked. "Gos? What are you doing here? I thought that you was with Honker."

"I got kicked of the place." She laughed.

"What?"

"Honkers jerk friend Brian took my game boy from me and embarrassed me in front of everybody. Then Honker has the nerve to ask me what's wrong with me."

"Oh where is Honker?"

"Still there. He choice his new friends over me. I never felt so embarrassed and stupid. In all of my life."

"Wow. Honker's turning into a jerk."

"I know! It's not like him at all!"

"Gee, sorry Gos. That really sucks today and yesterday." Damien said.

The girls looked at him strange. "What happened yesterday?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about again. It's done and over with."

"So what now?" Misty asked.

"He's with his friends. And I'm with mine."

"That's cool, so what do you want to do?"

"How about a game of two on two. Me, Damien VS you and Rosie."

They all smiled and nodded their heads. "That sounds like a plan."

"Come on!"

They all headed out of the pizza king. Damien stopped when his phone started to go off.

"Uh.. I'll be right there. I have to take this."

"Oh okay." The girls said as they walked away.

Right when they walked away, he looked away and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah?"

"How are things going?" Nega Duck asked.

"Good boss. They got in a huge fight, and I'm playing basketball with her."

"So you gained her trust then?"

"Oh yeah big time."

"Good, keep it up. And keep me in contact with everything."

Damien turned his phone and grinned and took off after the girls.

Hours past and Honker is just finishing the poetry reading. He looks up at the clock and sighed, "I better check up on her. She should have calmed down by now."

"Oh, you leaving us to check up on you're little girl friend. That's so cute. But she's fine. Why don't you stay here with us."

Honker shook his head. "Can't. Gosalyn is my life. I love her. I always will. I know that she can be a little much at times. But that's Gosalyn and I love her." He said smiling.

He got up and headed out. 

They just shook their heads at him. "He really needs to lose that girl." Brain said.

"Big time." Brittany replied.

With Gosalyn and Damien still playing hoops. Misty and Rosie have stopped playing a little ago. Gosalyn didn't want to stop had too much frustration to get out. And making all the baskets.

Damien is just standing there shocked. "Wow, you're good. What's you're secret?" He asked.

"Easy, I'm picturing the ball is Honker's head! Stupid jerk!" She exclaimed as she threw

the ball to the basket.

"You really are pissed off aren't ya?"

"Duh, you just figured that out on your own did ya?" She asked sarcastily.

Damien laughed and grabbed the ball from her. "Hey!"

"You want this? Then come get it!" He said.

She started to chase after him, started to have fun at the same time.

Honker is driving around on his way home.

He keeps calling Gosalyn's cell phone, but she's too busy playing hoops. "Where is she?" He asked.

As he kept driving around he spotted Gosalyn and Damien playing basketball. He narrowed his eyes at them and kept driving.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at her phone clock. "Well dinner is going to be ready soon. So I better head back."

Damien smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, so after dinner. You want to do something?"

"Um… we'll see. I don't know what my dad has planned for me."

"Okay, well I'll stop by after awhile and see."

"Sounds good." She said.

The two of them are kind of laughing and joking around as they walked away.

Shortly after they arrived back at her house. She glanced over and saw Honker's car sitting in the drive way.

"Whoa, Honker's home. I should probably talk to him."

Damien stopped her. "Easy there Gosalyn. Let him come to you. He's the one that made you feel like dirt at the coffee house. Why should you talk to him?" He asked.

Gosalyn paused and nodded her head. "You're right. Thanks, Damien."

They walked to the door, she opened it up. "Want to come in?" She asked.

Damien shook his head. "No, maybe some other time. I need to head back home."

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you later tonight."

She watched as he walked away and headed inside.

Inside Drake was trying to put together a new bbq grill. Everything was all over the floor.

"Whoa, dad. What are you doing?" She asked.

Drake is trying to put it together and getting frustrated.

"I'm trying to put this new bbq grill together. What are you doing home so early? I thought that you had plans with Honker at the coffee house."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, well. Let's just say I'm not welcomed there anymore.

Came back early and met with the girls and Damien. Played some hoops instead."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up and rewind. What did you say?"

"I'm not welcomed there anymore."

"Not that, well maybe that. But after that. Whose Damien?"

"Oh that. He's a new friend of mine. He moved here in St. Canard on Friday. He's really cool."

"Does Honker know him?"

"Yeah, he met him yesterday. He's okay with Damien. In fact Damien and me might do something later on."

Drake dropped his wrench and gasped. "WHAT? Gosalyn!"

"DAD! Calm down, we're just friends."

"Yeah, but you've spent the day with me. And now you're spending you're evenings with him. What about Honker?"

She looked over at the grill and picked up a tool. "Need any help?"

Drake shook his head. "No I don't need you're help. I'm perfectly fine doing it myself."

Gosalyn looked at all the pieces and laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Drake sighed and looked at it. "I think I'll stop for awhile till after dinner."

"Sure thing dad."

Damien and NegaDuck are talking to each other. "So, you have a date with her tonight huh?"

"Yup, that's right. The plan is coming together perfectly."

"Excellent. The more you spend with her, the more Darkwing will worry and well.. he's just going have to wait to see the outcome." He laughed.

Damien laughed as well.

Hours later..

Gosalyn and Drake have finished dinner, she's eating some ice cream while watching

Drake trying to put it together still. "Give it up dad. You're never going to get it to work,"

"Never say never Gos. I will get it together."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably Damien."

Drake rolled his eyes and continued to work on the bbq.

Gosalyn answered the door and sure enough it was Damien.

"Hey Damien."

"Hey Gos. So, you're free tonight?"

She paused and looked at her dad working on the grill still.

"Yup. He's busy with the grill and then he was to go work. So I'm free for a couple of hours."

"Cool. Let me just get my stuff."

Damien walked in as Gosalyn went to grab her purse. Drake got up and followed Gosalyn.

"Can I have a word with you Gos?"

She paused and looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked.

They walked into the kitchen,

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I told you I'm going to hang out with Damien. It's not a big deal."

"Really? I think that you're spending a little too much time with Damien."

"Dad, you think waay too much time into this. There is nothing going on with me and Damien."

"But what about Honker?"

"What about him?"

"Uh.. isn't he leaving back to college tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, don't you want to say goodbye to him. I mean, after all he IS you're boyfriend."

"Yeah, well he's being a jerk right now. So he can go back with his jerky friends."

"Gos.."

"DAD, you have nothing to worry about! Trust me! There is no chemistry no nothing between me and Damien. I love Honker. The big jerk."

"It's not you that I'm worried about."

"It's just a walk dad. We're not going to run away. I'll be back before you come back from the crime fighting. I promise."

Drake sighed he knew that Gosalyn was going to go no matter what he said.

"I guess you already made up you're mind. Go." He said.

Gosalyn smiled and walked back to Damien. "Gos, what are you doing?" He asked.

As she and Damien walked out her cell phone rang. Drake looked around and saw that she had left it on the table. He picked it up and  saw it was Honker.

Gosalyn and Damien are walking around the neighborhood.

"You're dad doesn't like me does he?"

"My dad doesn't like any guy that isn't that Honker."

"Oh, have you two been going out for a long time?"

"Since we was 13."

Damien was shocked about that. "Whoa, that is a long time."

"Tell me about it."

"Must be hard when he's away in college."

"Yeah, it is. I knew that he was smart and that this is what he wanted. People more like

him. I shortly don't fit in there."

He paused and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"His friends are into poetry and nothing like me. They treated me like dirt. And he didn't stick up for me or anything. In fact he agreed with them."

"Well if you ask me. He's the one that's missing out. Not you. You  are way so much better then that."

"Aww, thanks Damien."

As they walked around they spotted 2 guys at the local pond.

Gosalyn grinned and looked over at him. "Hey, watch this. Easy cash."

He watched as she walked up to them and talked. Gosalyn was taking her jacket off, he walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "Oh, I bet these bozos 100 bucks that I would jump into the lake."

Damien looked at her confused. "Gos, you don't have to do this."

"Who said that I didn't want to do it?" She laughed.

She handed him her jacket, kicked off her shoes, put her in a pony tail.  "Alright on the count of three." One of the boys said.

"One.. Two.."

Before he counted on three she goes running and jumps into the lake.

The boys laughed at her. "She's crazy!"

Damien chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, she is."

Seconds later she comes up from the water and walked back out to the boys.

"Pay up suckers." She said.

The boys all grunted and reached into their pockets and handed her cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you chumps." She laughed.

They walked away and she put her shoes back on. Damien laughed as he walked over to her.

"You're nuts. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I do stuff like this all the time."

He shook his head and she handed him half of the cash. "Oh here."

He looked at it confused. "What's this for?"

"Don't tell my dad that I did that."

"Oh, black mail huh?"

"No, not black mail… Yeah, it is. I just got ungrounded a couple of days ago. And I don't want to get in trouble again."

Damien shrugged and put his jacket on her, they looked at each other and away.

"Well I better get you back home. Before you're dad freaks out."

"That doesn't take much." Gosalyn laughed.

They laughed and walked the other direction.

They shortly arrived back at her house laughing.

"That was a blast!"

"Totally,"

Damien looked at the grill still in pieces. "Hey, do you think you're dad would mind if I put this together?" He asked.

"Yeah, he would mind a lot. But it will probably not get done. So go ahead." She said.

Damien smiled and walked over to the pieces on the floor and looked at it.

"Um, do you have a tool box?" He asked.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll get it." She said.

She walked away, Damien looked around the living room until there was a loud crash in the kitchen.

"Ow!" Gosalyn cried.

Damien ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I got a splinter. And it hurts." She said.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let me see."

She pulled away and shook her head. "No! You'll make it worse."

He grabs her hand and pulls his Swiss army knife. "I can't look!" Gosalyn said as she looked away.

Damien pointed to his knee where he has a scar. "See this scar?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well one day I was playing street hockey when this dude out of nowhere comes out shooting at me."

Gosalyn gasped at that. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah I know."

"What did you do?"

"I took off you idiot! The bullet hit my arm and went through my leg."

"Yeah right! You are such full of it!"

Damien laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but you didn't feel anything did ya?" He asked holding up the splinter.

She smiled at him. "Maybe just a little."

It is now midnight and Darkwing and Launch Pad came back from their missions.

"What a night." Darkwing yawned.

Launch Pad yawned as well/ "Tell me about it."

He walked to the couch and laid down. Darkwing saw the grill all put together. "Wow, she must came to her senses and came home early. To finish it." He said.

He then walked out to the kitchen and looked out the window. He gasped at the sight of a

sleeping Gosalyn next to a sleeping Damien.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He yelled.

He ran outside and stood next to Gosalyn.

"Ahem!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn moans and looked up and saw Drake and then saw Damien.

 "Ahh! Dad, nothing happened!"

Drake was just too tired or he didn't know what to do and just turned back inside.

Gosalyn followed him.

"You do believe me right?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything. All I did was come home from crime fighting to find my 17 year old daughter asleep with some guy."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Is that his jacket you're wearing?"

"It was cold outside."

Drake was about to say anything when Damien walked inside.

"Uh… I'm just going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school Gos."

She smiled and waved at him, Drake watched as he walked out and back to Gosalyn.

Who was taking off his coat and sniffed it.

Drake gasped. "You just sniffed his jacket!" He yelled.

Gosalyn looked at him strange. "What?"

"And you don't even know you did it!"

She gasped and acted all surprise. "Oh no! The world is coming to an end! Behold the power of the jacket. I love Honker. **takes it off and back on** Now I love Damien. No, I love Honker. Dad, you really need to get a life."

"I know what I'm talking about Gos. I think you should stay away from Damien."

"Oh my god! I don't believe this. I can't make one  new friend without you thinking that something is up with us! I'm going to bed."

She was about to walk away when Drake stopped her. "Oh by the way, did you call Honker back?"

She stopped and looked at him. "No, I didn't even know that he called."

"No you wouldn't. As he called you're cell phone right after you left."

Gosalyn stopped and looked down, shook the thoughts out of her head. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"He's at college remember."

"Oh yeah. Uh.. I'll call him I mean." She said.

She headed up to her room and Drake shook his head.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Drake is sitting down in the kitchen looking at the clock. Waiting for his sleeping daughter to wake up. She's going to be late for school if she doesn't wake up soon.

He sighs and sat up. "Guess I have to wake her up." He said.

He walked upstairs to her door and knocked on it. "Gos, time to wake up. You have school."

No answer. He rolled his eyes and grunted and tired again. "Gos, it's time to wake up!

Don't make me come in there!" He exclaimed.

Still no answer he finally marched in, her alarm was buzzing loud and she was out.

Drake had to cover up his eyes from the loud noise. "How can she sleep through this whole thing?" He asked himself.

He walked over to her bed and rolled her off. "WAKE UP!" He exclaimed.

She goes rolling off the bed. Her eyes widen and screamed. "Ahh!" She cried out.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Dad? Why did you do that for?"

"Because daughter you're alarm is going off and you're going to be late for school."

"You could of shook me little and not toss me off the bed, like a normal dad."

Drake gave her little smirk. "I'm not a normal dad remember."

"Tell me about it."

"Well get up and dressed. You're going to be late for school." He said as he walking out the door.

Gosalyn stretched and yawned. She got up from the floor and walked over to her dresser, looked at her cell phone and thought about missing Honker's call and being with Damien instead.

'What was I thinking? I shouldn't have done that last night. I can't believe that happened.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked to her dresser; grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Downstairs Drake is back in the kitchen.

"If she wasn't with that Damien kid. This wouldn't have happened." He said.

Gosalyn comes walking into the kitchen and sat down. "I hope that you had a good time last night Gos. Cause it wouldn't happen again."

"What? You never said that I couldn't hang out with him."

"Well I just didn't think that you spending all night with him. Is a good thing."

"DAD! I told you nothing happened last night! We came home, finished the grill and he wanted to show me something outside. We were joking around and the next thing I knew we must have fallen asleep. Cause you was standing right next to me. And he didn't touch me if that was you asking."

"I'm sorry Gos. But the answer is still no."

"This totally unfair dad!"

"I don't trust him Gos. And if you had respect for Honker, you would stay away from him."

"He's a nice guy dad. He just gets board."

"A nice guy wouldn't stay up with you all night. With out wanting something in between Gos. Believe me I know boys."

Gosalyn just ignored him and got up from her seat. "Yeah, what ever. Look, like you said I'm going to be late for school." She said.

She walked out of the kitchen and Drake just rolled his eyes at that.

Gosalyn arrived at school with Damien's coat in her hands. She walked in the school, walked over to her friends.

"Hey girls, have you seen Damien?" She asked.

"No not yet." Ally said.

Misty paused and looked at the jacket and gasped.

"Is it that Damien's jacket?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked you if you seen him. I need to give him back his jacket."

"And why do you have it anyways?"

"He gave it to me last night."

Her friends looked at each other and gasped. "GOSALYN!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Honker was waiting for you to come see him off yesterday.

While you was with Damien?"

"I know! Look, nothing happened. I'm just going to give him back his jacket."  Gosalyn said.

She then spotted him walking into the hallway and she smiled.

"There he is. I'll see you in the first class." She said walking away.

"Do you believe any of that?"

"Uh huh. You?"

"Nope. She has it bad for Damien."

"Yup and it's only going to get uglier." Misty said.

She walked up to Damien at his locker.

"Hey D."

Damien looked up and smiled back. "Oh hey Gos."

"Um.. I got you're jacket."

He took the jacket from her.

"Thanks, I hope that I didn't get you in trouble last night."

"No, no. He was just shocked that's all. I was supposed to be with Honker last night before he went to college."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

They both stood there for a second until Ashley another girl walked up to Damien.

"Hey Damien."

Damien closed his locker and smiled back. "Hey Ashley."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yup."

That took Gosalyn by surprise. 'Since when are they hanging out?' She asked.

Damien turned to Gosalyn.

 "Hey, thanks for bringing my jacket back. You're a real good friend."

He said patting her on the back, him and Ashley walked away.

"Wow that was quick. Now I don't have anything to worry about. All I have to do is call Honk up. And everything will be cool." She said.

During lunch break Gosalyn is on her phone trying to reach Honker.

"Come on Honk. Pick up you're phone." She said.

When she keeps getting his voicemail, she slammed the phone down.

Ally and the girds walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Honker wouldn't pick up the phone."

"Well he might be in class right now."

"And he's probably still really hurt."

"Then I have to talk to him."

"How?"

"Yeah, school is still in session."

Gosalyn thought about it for a second and looked up at her friends. "It's an early dismissal right?"

"Yeah, but not for another hour."

"We just have study hall. Like anybody will miss me there."

"Gos, what are you thinking?"

"If he's not going to talk to me. Then I'll go talk to him. I was stupid enough to let this get out of control. I have to talk to him. So cover for me."

She grabs her stuff and headed out. Misty and the girls just watched her as she ran out of the school.

As she was running she bumped into Damien. "Whoa, easy Gos. What's the fire?" He asked.

"Sorry Damien, can't talk. I need to go see Honker." She said.

"YOU NOB! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Negaduck exclaimed from his communicator.

"Don't worry father. I know just what to do." Damien said as he turned it off and took it off.

Negaduck is in his hideout groaning about this.

Gosalyn gets off the bus and walks into the campus. Her eyes widen and she gasped at the huge building. "This place is huge. I'm never going to find Honker." She said.

As she's walking around she spots Brittany along with Honker's other friend standing around the building. She ran over to them. "Guys! Hey." She said.

They all looked at her and rolled their eyes at her. "Oh hey."

"Have you guys seen Honker? I really need to talk to him."

"Why? So  you can ditch him again?"

"Face it Gosalyn. He's over you his little girlfriend. He wants somebody more mature."

"WHAT? Like who?"

Brittany smiled and chuckled. "Like me. Infact all night he kept saying how much he likes me more then you."

"Honker, wouldn't say anything like that! You don't know him!"

"Oh, like you? You think he likes you hanging out with that one guy."

Gosalyn couldn't believe this. They don't know the first thing about what's going on.

"Whoa, first of all Brittany. That's not you're hair color. And second of all. You know Honker's only 17 right? And you're 19. Uh.. illegal. And third of all. You have no freaking idea. What's going on with me and Honker. So keep you're comments to you're self!"

"I know that he can't wait to get away from you. Infact the only reason he came back from college is for the surgery. Which you left him alone."

Now she's had enough.  "You know what why don't all of you jerky college kids. Just bite me! I don't know what Honker has ever seen you guys."

She took off and bumped into Honker. "Gos? Why are you here? What's wrong?" Honker asked.

"Like you care! Go ask you're friends." She said as she stormed off.

Honker watched as she ran off, looked back at his so called friends. He didn't know what to think.

Gosalyn arrives at the pizza King and spots her friends. "Gos, how did it go?" Misty asked.

She started to cry and sniffed. "I think I'm losing Honker."

"What?" Her friends said.

"I bumped into his friends. And they said that he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Did you hear him say that?"

"No."

"Then don't believe it. Until you hear it from him."

"I guess."

Minutes later she walks into the house and saw Drake standing there looking really ticked off. With his arms crossed the whole works. She just knew that it wasn't going to be good.

She smiled at him. "Hey pops. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh gee, let me think here. I got a call from you're principal today. Any idea why?"

"No, I didn't get any trouble today."

"You skipped class today."

"Oh that."

"Is that all you got to say? Is oh that? What were you thinking?!"

"I had…"

"You didn't have to do anything! All you had to do is go to study hall."

"It was just study hall dad. What's the big deal?!"

"What's the big deal?! The big deal is that you were supposed to go to school! I'm responsible for you! Do you know that I would go to jail if you skip school?"

"Dad, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?! Over reacting! You want to see over reacting? You're grounded for a month!"

Gosalyn gasped. "Grounded?! For how long?!"

"I don't know. But starting tomorrow. You're grounded."

"Why starting tomorrow?"

"We're having company over tonight for a bbq. The new grill that you and Damien put up together. So today is you're last day off freedom for a while."

"Fine! That's fine with me! My life already sucks as it is." She said.

She storms out and slams the door. Drake rolled his eyes and shook his head with disgust at his daughter.

Outside she's shooting hoops and complaining about everything.

"Stupid dad! Stupid Honker! Everything is so stupid around here. Can't do anything right." She said.

Her ball rolled away and stopped by somebody's foot. Damien bends down and picked it up. "Hey, you dropped something."

Gosalyn looked back and looked at him confused. "Damien? What are you doing here? I thought that you had a date tonight."

"Yeah, I did. But I canceled it."

"Why did you do that?"

"You was so upset at school today. I had to see if you was okay."

Gosalyn was touched that he did that for her. "Aww, you didn't have to do that Damien. I'm fine. You didn't have to cancel you're plans for me."

"Misty and the others told me what Honker's friends said to you."

"Oh, they did?"

"Yeah and if you ask me. They'll bunch of nobs if you ask me." He laughed.,

Gosalyn looked at him strange. She's never heard anybody but NegaDuck say that before.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Before Damien could respond Gosalyn spotted Honker's car  pulling into the drive way and gasped.

"Honker's here! Bye Damien!" She exclaimed

She took off running to his car.

"Don't let her get back together with him!" Negaduck exclaimed from the communicator.

Damien just stood there and watched Gosalyn and Honker.

Honker got out of his car and Gosalyn hugged him. "Honk, I am so sorry about last night. It will never again."

Honker smiled and hugged her back. "It's okay Gosalyn. I over reacted. My friends told me what they said to you. And I am so sorry. I didn't say anything like that."

"I know.  I shouldn't believe them."

They kissed and Gosalyn grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go inside. My dad's having a bbq."

"Ah, one of the Mallards famous bbq's. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They walked inside the house and closed the door behind.

Minutes later..

They'll sitting down at the table and watching Drake on the grill. Morgana and Binki are talking to each other. Gosalyn grabbed her plate and headed to the grill. "Hey dad."

"Hey Gos. I see that Honkers here."

"Yup. Everything is back to normal. Me being grounded, things are good with Honker. Damien is out doing who knows what. Life is great."

"That's good. You're still grounded."

"Yeah, I know. So hand over the hamburgers pops. I'm starving." She said.

Drake laughed and handed her one. "Thanks pops."

She walked back to the table and sat back down next to Honker.

"Ah, just they way I like it." She said looking at her burger.

"Just a little burned on the corners." Honker said.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked.

"You told me that it's how you're grandpa would always burn the corners on the hamburgers."

"You remember that?" She asked shocked.

Honker laughed. "I remember everything that  you tell me Gos."

She was amazed that he had remembered that. She had totally forgotten about Damien and last night. This was just right.

"Oh Honk, we make a good team don't we?" She asked.

"The damn best." Honker said.

They kissed and Honker saw the band aid on her finger that Damien had put on her.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked.

Gosalyn smiled and shrugged. "Nothing for you to worry about it. I'm going to get something more to drink. You want anything?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too."

They kissed and she got up and headed inside to the fridge. She grabbed 2 cans of pop, closed the door. She stopped for a second and looked at the band aide. Thought back to Damien and last night.

Drake walks in and sees Gosalyn just standing there. "Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Totally. I just came here for a couple of soda's."

She picks up the cans and walks back. Drake just watched and looked up at the ceiling.

"This isn't going to be pretty." He thought.

Negaduck is laughing evilly.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school Gosalyn and her friends are standing by the lockers talking before class started. She's telling them about her and Honker and getting grounded again.

"You're grounded again?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yeah. Somehow the principal knew that I skipped study hall. And called my dad."

"You don't think that the teacher told him?"

"Are you kidding? I've skipped that class before. And haven't gotten in trouble yet. So somebody must of snitched on me."

"Who would do that?" Rosie asked

"I don't know. But when I find out who. He or she is going to get my foot up his butt!" She exclaimed.

Misty paused and thought about something.

"Uh.. I think I know who told on ya."

Gosalyn looked at her shocked. "Really? Who?" She asked.

You just see two shoes walking down the hallway when a pair of high tops stretched out and tripped the guy. Damien goes falling to the ground.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed as he fall.

He sat up and looked behind. "What was that for?" He asked.

Gosalyn steps back from the corner looking ticked off. "That's for ratting me out to the principal jerk!"

Damien rolled his eyes and laughed as he got up from the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gos. But I didn't snitch on ya, It's not my style."

Gosalyn didn't believe him. Who else would do it. "Yeah right Damien. Don't lie. Misty told him that she saw you talking to the principal! And if it wasn't you then who did it?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the teacher told him. And what is Misty psychic or something? Maybe it was Misty or Rosie."

"Not even! They wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh and I would? I don't snitch on people GOS. So stop blaming me for you're stupid mistakes!"

Just then Ally walked up them. "Hey Gos. Hey Damien."

Gosalyn smiled at her best friend. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um.. actually Gos. I would like to talk to Damien alone for a second."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear.

"Sure, bye Gos." Damien said.

Damien and Ally walked away and Gosalyn just shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Damien asked.

"I was just wondering, were you series about going out tonight? Or was you just asking me to get mad at Gosalyn?"

"What? No, Gosalyn has nothing to do with this. I like you Ally. And I thought that we would have a blast. So what do you say?"

Ally paused and hesitant for a second. "Sure I guess we can do something tonight."

Damien grinned. "Cool, I'll see you tonight."

He walked away and Gosalyn walked back to her.

"So, you're really going out with Damien?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Ally asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? We're not dating! I'm with Honker remember."

"Yeah, but you two have been.."

"That night meant nothing Ally! I love Honker and nothings going to change that. So I hope that you two have fun tonight."

"Good, I'm glad."

They both walked away to their next class.

Lunch time is here and they're eating at the pizza King.

"So Ally is with Damien right now?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's odd." Misty said.

"Yeah, he was all over you the last couple of days. And now he's with Ally?" Rosie asked.

"How you doing?" Misty asked Gosalyn.

"Why would I care? I'm with Honker remember?" She answered.

"Yeah, but.."

"Would everybody stop talking about it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Just then Honker walks in and sees them. "Stop talking about what?" He asked.

Gosalyn panicked and grabbed her stuff. "I got to get back to school." She said.

She got up and ran out of the restaurant, Honker looked confused at her. "What's with her?" He asked.

"Uh… gosh, Rosie! Look at what you did! Wait up Gosalyn, I'm coming!" Misty exclaimed.

Misty stood up and ran out of the door, Honker looked at Rosie. She chuckled and also took off running. Honker is alone feeling confused and weird. "Okay, I must have missed something." He said.

He shrugged and sat down and eats some of the bread sticks that are sitting at the table.

Back at the school, Gosalyn is walking down the hallway when the girls finally caught up with her.

"Gos, wait up! What was that all about?"

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what? You just took off running out there like a bat out of heck." Misty said.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "I don't know. It's just that Honker and I have just gotten things better. And I didn't want him to hear about…"

"You're feelings for Damien?" Misty asked.

"My what?! I don't have any feelings for Damien! He's been nothing but trouble since he got here. I just don't want Honker to think that."

"Oh that makes perfect since."

"But hey, now he's with Ally. So it shouldn't be any trouble with me."

"Glad that you feel that way, Gos."

Ally and Damien walked up to them. "Hey guys! Guess what?!" Ally asked.

"Uh.. let me guess you two are going out." Gosalyn said.

"Well yes. But Damien has tickets to the theme park this weekend. And he's inviting all of us to come!" Ally exclaimed.

"Really? That's so awesome!"

"Don't worry Gos. You can bring Honker along." Damien said.

Gosalyn closed her locker door and turned to them. "Aww, that's sweet. But come on guys, get real. You know there's no way in heck that my dad will me go any where with a bunch of kids and no adults. And two I'm grounded remember? All thanks to Damien."

"Look, it's not my fault that you was stupid enough to sneak out of school." Damien said.

Gosalyn turned to him and just glared at him. Ally stepped in front of them before they could do anything. "Gosalyn, can you at least try and ask. I mean who knows. He might say yes."

Gosalyn chuckled. "You're right Ally. My dad always lets me go away for the weekend when I'm grounded with a bunch of kids and no adults. Then pigs will fly."

"Please, it wouldn't be any fun with out you." Ally begged.

Gosalyn sighed and looked at her. "Alright fine, I'll ask."

"Yeah! You'll see it's going to be awesome!"

Ally and Gosalyn hugged she chuckled. "Yeah." She replied.

Hours later back at the Mallard home..

Gosalyn is talking to Drake who is laughing at this. "Okay, I'm sorry. Ask me again."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, I know what the answer is. There is no way you're going to let me go to a theme park for the weekend. With no adults. So just say it."

Drake whipped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Actually Gos, I think it's a great idea that you go."

Her jaw dropped to the ground when she heard that. "What?"

"Yeah, see I'm going away for a mission on Friday. And I can't find anybody to look after you."

"So you're going to let me go to a theme park with my friends and no adults for the weekend? Alright who are you and what have you done with my dad?" She asked.

Drake chuckled. "Aren't you funny. I just thought that.."

Gosalyn then thought about something. "Wait a minute. Isn't Morgana coming home from her trip this weekend?" She asked.

Drake shrugged. "Oh is that this weekend? I hadn't noticed."

"Nice try dad. But you want me gone so you and Morgana can get it on. And there's an image that I wouldn't ever get out of my head. Ewww."

"Look, Gos. Do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go anywhere as long as I don't have to see you two get freaky. Ewww." She shivered.

"Why don't you go out with you're friends. And I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Gosalyn laughed and then walked out of the door and shivered as the thought came up again.

At the restaurant…

"Ewww." The girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's an image that's going to burn my brain. But the good news is that I can go with you guys to the park this weekend."

"That's awesome!" Misty said.

"Yeah I know."

Just then Damien and Ally come in fighting.

"Uh oh. That's not good." Gosalyn said.

Ally came walking up to the girls. "I'm not going to the theme park."

"What?! Why?" Misty said.

"Damien and I broke up. And I'm not going anywhere with him."

Gosalyn couldn't believe this. She's the only reason that she's even going to this thing. And since she's not going. What point is it that Gosalyn isn't going.

"Are you kidding me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope. So don't worry Gosalyn. I'll be here with you." Ally said.

Honker comes walking in and goes to the girls. "Gos! I got you're message! You're dad is actually letting you go?!"

Ally turned to her shocked. "You're going too?"

"Looks that way." Gosalyn said.

"But you said that you're dad wouldn't let you."

"Ally.."

"Fine, just leave me in my time of need!" Ally cried.

She got up and took off running out. Gosalyn groaned and got up. "Ally! Wait up!" She exclaimed.

Honker stopped her. "Gos, you're still planning on going right?"

"I don't know. I need to find Ally."

She took off running out of the restaurant and Honker looked at everybody and shrugged.

Ally is walking around the neighborhood when Gosalyn finally caught up with her.

"Ally wait."

Ally stopped and looked at her.

"I can't believe you Gos."

"Whoa! What did I do that was so wrong? You were the one who begged me to ask my dad. Even though I knew I was grounded. I asked him he said yes. And now since you two are no longer together. You want me to not go?"

"Duh! I just got my heart broken! And you spending time with him for a weekend."

"Ally first of all. You two have only been going out for less then 3 hours. So you couldn't be in love with him. And second I wouldn't be just with him. Misty and Rosie plus my boyfriend Honker are coming along. So I don't think that.."

"Yeah speaking of Honker. Don't you think it will be a little weird for you to be alone with Honker and Damien for an entire weekend. Cause face it Gosalyn, you are so confused right now. That you don't know what you're doing."

Gosalyn gasped at that she was hurt and really ticked off that Ally had said that. Even though it was true at the moment.

"WHAT?! I am not confused! I love Honker! I can't stand Damien anymore. You know what Ally. I don't care what you say. Cause I'm going with them to park. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Then fine! I guess we're not friends anymore!"

"I guess not."

"FINE!"

"FINE!!" Gosalyn yelled back.

The two of them stormed off their different ways.

Gosalyn slams the door to the Mallard house and starts talking to her self.

"Stupid Ally. It's not my fault that she and Damien aren't together anymore. And if she thinks that I'm going to give up a weekend at Water world she's dead wrong!"

Drake walked in from the kitchen and spotted her. "I thought I heard you. What's wrong?"

"Ally! She's such a brat!"

"Why what did she do this time."

"Oh you're not going to believe this. She and Damien dated for like an hour. Got me all worked up about going to the park. When I knew that I couldn't. And now she's not going. They broke up. She expects me to stay home. Then accused me of wanting to go. So I can spend time with both Damien and Honker! Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah that is crazy. That she wants her best friend to stay home with her. Instead of going to be with her ex boyfriend."

"Dad! They didn't date for less then an hour. So they're not really boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Gos, the point is. She's hurting and wants to spend time with you."

"Yeah but I really want to go."

Drake sighed. "Well then you have to ask you're self. What's more important to you? You're friendship with Ally. Good friends who've had since you was 10 years old. Who would do the same thing for you. If you was in her shoes. Or spending a weekend with you're boyfriend and her ex,"

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "I'll think about it." She said.

Just then the door bell rang and Gosalyn walked up to answer it.

It was Ally standing there. "Ally?"

"Yeah, look. I didn't mean what I said. I know that you love Honker. And haven't spent a lot of time with him lately. So I think that you should go to the park with the others."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that/. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I want you to go and have a great time."

Gosalyn grinned and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh! You are the coolest! Thank you!" Gosalyn said.

Ally chuckled at that and hugged her back. "No problem."

Drake watched this and shook his head. He thought that she wasn't going to go. He didn't want her to go. He didn't trust Damien for some reason,

It's now the weekend and Gosalyn has her bags backed and ready to go.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

Drake walked and looked at her. "Are you sure that Ally's okay with you going?"

"Oh yeah. We're cool now."

"So you're just going to let her be all by herself?"

"Hey, you heard her. She said that she's fine."

"Yeah, but did she really mean it?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Gos.."

Her cell phone rang. "That's probably Honker telling me that they're on the way."

She grabbed and answered it. Drake didn't like this at all.

She turned it off and looked at him. "That was Ally just wishing me a good time."

"Oh that was nice of her."

"Yeah.."

"What's wrong?"

"Well her voice she sounded really depressed."

"Her best friend is leaving for the weekend. I would think that she's very depressed."

She sighed and put it down. "Yeah."

"Gos, I'm going to ask you again. Is she okay with this?"

Before she could answer that the door bell rang and Honker and Damien both walked in. Honker grabbed Gosalyn's bag. "You ready?" He asked.

She looked at the boys and smiled. "Yeah I'm ready."

As they walked out Drake shook his head.

Ally's sitting in the pizza place bored and sad. "This sucks." She said.

Just then Gosalyn comes walking in and smiles. "Hey girl."

Ally looked back and gasped. "Gosalyn! What are you doing here? I thought that you were going with the others.:"

"Yeah, I was. But I had to answer a question before I left."

"What?"

"What's more important you being with the boys. I had Damien drop me off here. And you were so right. I am so confused about Damien and Honker. That I don't know what to do."

Ally laughed. "Oh, Gos. I am sorry about that. You know what will fix our boy problems."

"No what?"

"Turning gay. And we can date each other."

Gosalyn laughed. "Hey, lets save that for college."

"Good idea. So what are you going to do about Honker and Damien?"

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I should stay away from him."

Ally rolled her eyes at that. "Good idea. Only problem is that we all go to the same school. So that's going to be hard."

"I said it was a plan. I didn't say it was a good plan."

"Good luck anyways."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. With that and getting that image out of my head."

They both looked at each other and shivered. "Ewww."

The scene is the weekend is over with and Gosalyn is waiting for Honker to come home. His car pulls up she runs to do and opened the door. "I've missed you!" She exclaimed.

Out comes Damien who smiles back. "I've missed you too." He said.

They both kiss and Gosalyn wakes up screaming. "Ahhh!" She exclaimed.

She falls back down in her bed and lets out a sigh. "I am so screwed." She said.

To Be Continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's the next morning and Gosalyn is tired as heck. She didn't get much sleep the night before. Didn't want any weird dreams again.

"Man, what a weird dream that was last night?" She yawned.

She walked down the stairs and saw her dad sitting on the couch. "Well it's about time you wake up Gos. I thought that I'd had to go in you're room to check if you're okay."

"Hah ha very funny dad. I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh did you have a nightmare?"

"No not really."

"Then what was it about?"

Gosalyn paused and thought back to her dream and shook the thoughts out of her head. "Nothing, I'm going to meet the girls for pizza. Later."

She walks out of the house and Drake watched her confused.

With Damien and Negaduck. "Things are going perfect Damien. Now let's go to the next step. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir!" Damien said.

Damien walked out of the hideout and Negaduck laughed.

"Oh, this is the best part of being bad." He laughed.

At the pizza place Gosalyn is with the girls talking.

"Whoa, you dreamed about kissing Damien?" Ally asked.

"Shh! I don't think the people in China heard ya. But yes, I did. And no it means nothing to me. I love Honker. In fact I made a plan to stay away from Damien. So I wouldn't have this problem."

Ally sighed. "Like I said yesterday Gos. That has to be the stupidest plan ever!"

"I know. But it's all that I could think about."

Honker walks in. "Think about what?" He asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Uh.. what to order. I thought that I would order something. But I thought that I would order something else."

Honker smiled and sat down next to her. "Oh." He replied.

Damien walked in and saw the gang. 'Time for the next step.' He thought to himself.

He headed over to them. "Hey guys." He said.

Everybody but Gosalyn looked at him. "Hey."

"Well you guys might not see me around lately." He said sadly.

Gosalyn perked up when she heard that and looked at him. "Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, my dad kicked me out of the house last night."

"Why?"

"We had a fight. So I don't have a place to stay. Until I do, you're probably wouldn't see me around."

'There is a god.' Gosalyn thought to herself. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and turned to him. "Oh that stinks Damien."

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, I know. You can stay with me at my house." Honker said.

Gosalyn spat out her pop by that.

"Honker, I don't think that's such a good idea." She said.

"Yeah, Honker. Nothing personal. But I don't think I'll fit into you're house hold."

"Don't worry Damien. It's going to be good. My brother Tank is off in jail. So we have an extra room."

"If you're sure that you're parents don't mind. It will only be until I find a place of my own or my dad and I are cool. Which either one comes first."

Honker smiled. "I'm sure it will. Come on, we can get you're stuff and bring you back to my house."

"Cool, thanks."

Honker stood up from his seat and him and Damien walked out of the restaurant.

Gosalyn just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well now what are you going to do?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I don't know! Things just got worse."

"Why don't you just tell Honker…"

"That what? I don't want Damien staying with him cause of my dream? He'll think that something is up with us. And nothing is going on! I'll think of something. Speaking of which what do you want to do tonight? Since we have a three day weekend. Anything then staying at home."

"Oh, that's right. Morgana's coming home tonight right?"

"Yup, and I'd rather not be there."

"Well we can stay at my house I guess." Ally said.

"Cool, sounds like a plan. See ya then." She said.

Gosalyn grabs her bag and headed out of the restaurant. "This should be interesting." Misty said.

Ally and Rosie nodded their heads at that.

She arrived back at home and saw Damien and Honker both getting out of Honker's car with a lot of Damien's stuff heading into the house she walked into her house and closed the door.

"I see Damien is moving into Honker's house?" Drake asked looking out the window.

"Yeah, so? What's the point?"

"No point. What happened?"

"He got in fight with his dad and got kicked out."

"Oh, well that's nice that Honker's parents are going to let him stay with them."

"Yeah, cool. Well you don't have to worry about me tonight. Me and the girls are going to stay at Ally's house tonight."

As she walked away Drake stopped her. "Oh no, you can't do that tonight."

"What?! Why not?"

"You're grounded remember."

"What?! But you said I wasn't grounded because Morgana is coming over remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I changed my mind. You can't stay the night. You're curfew is at 10 o'clock. So I want you home tonight."

"This is totally not fair! Did you and Morgana have a fight or something?"

"No not really. She jut canceled the date. So you're staying home tonight."

Gosalyn threw her hands in the air and grunted as she stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Drake shook his head at that. "That girl will never learn. DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn screamed once she arrived in her room. "Ahhh! I can't believe this! Just because my dad and Morgana got in a fight. I'm back to being grounded again. Why is it that I'm the one being punished when ever somebody has a lovers fight? First it was Ally and Damien. Which wasn't really a fight at all. Cause they was barely dating. Then it's my dad and Morgana. I can't get a single break around here!" She exclaimed.

She plopped on her bed and moaned.

Later that night Gosalyn walks out of her room and down stairs.

Drake was talking on the phone with somebody. She walked over to him. "Dad?" She asked.

Drake looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back before dark."

"10 o'clock remember."

"Yes, I know. Why don't you just call Morgana and make up with her."

"What makes you think that I have to do that?"

"Cause I know you dad. You probably said some really dumb insensitive thing to tick her off. And haven't spoken to her since."

"Gosalyn Gosalyn Gosalyn. That is not what happened at all."

"Then tell me what really did happen?" She asked crossing her arms, with a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… you don't need to worry about my life. Go out and have fun. Be back in a few hours." He said pushing her out of the house.

Gosalyn laughed at that. "Oh, he is so predictable. Right now he's probably just starring at the phone debating on rather or not to call her." She laughed as she walked away.

She arrived at the pizza place with the girls.

"So what's going on is Morgana coming over to you're house?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Don't know, it's totally up to my dad. When ever he wants to apology for what ever stupid thing he did."

Honker came walking in walked up to them. "Hey,"

Gosalyn smiled and looked at him. "Hey."

The two kissed and he sat down. "So where's Damien?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker shrugged. "Don't know. He said he was something to do tonight."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yup. So what are you girls plans tonight?"

"Oh you know the usual watch some movies, have a pillow fight in her pajama's and then have a weird lesbian moment." She said.

Honker's jaw dropped to the ground to the ground when he heard that. "What? I KNEW IT!" He said.

Gosalyn laughed at that. "I'm kidding Honker. Nothing like that is going on. Because I'm grounded tonight."

"Grounded? But I thought.."

"Yeah, well since dad and Morgana got in fight today. I'm back to being grounded."

"Wow, that sucks. I was thinking about joining you girls tonight. But anyways, I had plans."

Gosalyn looked at him confused. "You do?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are going to another poetry reading tonight. I was going to see if you wanted to come."

Gosalyn busted out laughing at that. "Are you kidding? After what happened the last time I went. I don't want anything to do with you're friends. And I still can't believe that you're still with friends with them."

"They're the only friends that I got in college. Well I just wanted to stop by before meeting them."

He got up and walked out, Gosalyn just watched as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I wanted to go to the poetry meeting with him and his friends again."

"True. But didn't you say that you don't trust that one girl?"

"Brittany? No, I don't trust her. But I trust Honker. And I know that he would never do anything to hurt me."

"Oh, and he feels the same way about you and Damien?"

"Why wouldn't he? There is nothing going on with me and Damien. End of story." She said.

Damien came walking in and spots the girls with a mischievous grin.

"Just the girls I wanted to see." He said.

Gosalyn quickly grasp a menu and covered up her face as he sat down.

"Hey Damien. What's up?" Misty asked.

"Well you know that Smash Mouth concert is tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah don't remind us. It's sold out."

"And I couldn't go I'm still grounded." Gosalyn said.

"Well I'm you're answer to you're prayers. I got a friend whose working on backstage and he said that if I can find three girls tonight. He will get us free tickets."

"Wow! Cool thanks Damien!"

"Yeah, you know where I can find any?" Damien asked.

"Ha ha." Misty said.

"So come on let's go!" Damien said.

Gosalyn stopped the girls before they could go. "Are you girls crazy! What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with Damien."

"Are you nuts! I can't go!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to stay away from him. And I can't do that when I'm with him in the same room."

"But we can't go if you don't go!"

"Then I guess you're not going." She said crossing her arms.

The girls looked at each other and back at Gosalyn.

"But wouldn't Honker want you to have fun?"

"Yeah of course he would."

"And are you?"

"Well.."

"And you wouldn't be alone with him. The three of us are going to be with you there."

"True. But…" She trailed on.

She looked up and they were all giving her the puppy dog look and sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. But we're just there for the tickets and then we leave okay?"

"Got it! Now let's go!"

They grabbed their bags and headed out of the restaurant.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing."

At the club they're meeting Damien's friend Greg.

"Girls this is my friend Greg." Damien said.

"Hi." Greg said.

"Yeah hi, we're here for the tickets." Gosalyn said.

Greg laughed at that. "She sure is one that gets to the point."

"Yeah I am. Now where are they?" She asked.

"I'll get them. Would you three girls like to come with me?" He asked Ally, Misty and Rosie.

"Yeah!"

Gosalyn watched as they walked away in shock and looked back at Damien. Whom she was alone with.

'Just perfect.' She thought to herself.

With Honker and his friend sitting down on the ground by a ticket booth. Waiting for tickets for the same concert,

"Okay, you want to tell me why we're sitting here in the cold?"

"Easy, this is Gosalyn's favorite band. And things haven't been go well lately. I couldn't think of a better way to cheer her up."

"Wow, you must really love her."

Honker smiled big. "I do. And right now she's at home alone being grounded for some stupid thing."

Back with Gosalyn and Damien they haven't said a word to each other.

"Ahem, so Gos."

"Uh.. I have to go to the ladies room." She quickly walked past him and to the girls room.

Damien just looked at her confused.

Gosalyn is standing next to the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

"Alright Gos. You can't keep hiding from him. It was just a dream. It means nothing. I love Honker." She said.

She took a deep breath and walked back out. Damien walked up to her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"Well it's just that you've been ignoring me lately."

"Well duh, you got me in trouble! And you're the last person I want to be with."

"I didn't do anything kid! This is all about what happened that night isn't it?"

"Nothing happened that night! And you know it!"

"Then why are you acting like something did?"

Gosalyn grunted and rolled her eyes. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Just then the girls walked back to them. "Look, we got front row seats and back stage passes!" Ally exclaimed.

Gosalyn gasped and looked at them. "Awesome! No wait.. I can't go."

"What? Why not?!"

"Uh hello, still grounded and Honker's going to ask me where I got the tickets. And then I'm going to have to tell him about being with Damien. We all know that it's a sore subject already. So I can't go."

"Oh so Honker would want you to miss the concert of the year?"

Gosalyn sighed and just looked at the tickets.

Honker and his friend haven't moved yet.

"Sorry Honk, I got to go."

"But we haven't moved yet."

"Exactly look nothing personal against Gosalyn. But I have more important things tonight. See you tomorrow."

Hw got up and walked away and Honker just sat there as a dog walked up to h him and started to pee on him.

"Ah! No go away!" He exclaimed.

Hours past and is now 9 pm, they got the tickets and walked out of the club when it started to rain.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed as they ran to Damien's car and drove off.

Honker is now sitting in the pouring the rain looking at the sky.

Damien pulls up to Gosalyn's drive way and she got out of the car. "Uh.. thanks for the lift Damien." She said.

"Yeah see you around neighbor." Damien said.

Gosalyn just chuckled as she closed the door and walked inside.

She walked inside and it was dark, music was playing.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked.

She turned the lights on and her dad and Morgana was together on the couch.

They stopped and looked up at her. "Gosalyn?" Morgana asked.

There was a whine bottle on the table.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything! I swear!"

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Thunderstorm ruined the night. Uh.. I'll go up to my room. So you two can yeah,"

She grabs her stuff and runs to her room. "Ewww, I just walked in on my dad. I just got that image out of my head! Ahhh!" She exclaimed as she closed her door.

Drake got up and looked at her backstage pass and looked back at the stairs.

"Um.. I better go." Morgana said as she grabbed her stuff and headed out.

He said goodnight to Morgana and then walked up to Gosalyns room and knocked on the door.

"Gos?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you for a second."

He walked in and sat down on her bed. "I want to explain what happened with me and Morgana."

Gosalyn freaked out about that. "Oh please do. Cause I'm just dying to know. Just a few hours ago you said that you guys are over with. And when I get back I find you two uh… I don't even want to think about it. Are you two getting back together?"

"What? No not in the least. AT least not right now."

"Oh, so was just a one night stand or something? And here I thought that I was the only one that was screwed up."

"What?" Drake asked.

"Nothing. So you and Morgana aren't.."

"No! It's just that when you're with somebody for the longest time and when you're not with them. You get lonely and it just feels good."

"Okay uh ewww. I didn't know that. So what you're saying is that if me and Honker brake up. Which I hope doesn't happen. But if we and we get lonely one night. Then it's okay if we do that?" She asked.

Drake freaked out by that. "WHAT? No, it's totally not okay if you do it. In fact it's the opposite of okay."

"But why? You said when you're with somebody for a long time. Like me and Honker have. And if we brake up and get lonely. That it's okay if we…"

"I was wrong! Totally wrong. I couldn't be more wrong! Only do it when you're married! No… don't do at all! In fact I don't want you to do ever!"

Gosalyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Night dad." She said hugging him.

"Uh.. night."

Drake got up from her bed and headed out of the room. He looked back at the smiling Gosalyn. He closed the door behind her and walked into his bed room.

The next morning..

Gosalyn and Drake are in the kitchen eating breakfast and Gosalyn is just looking at the tickets.

"I made up my mind."

"About what?"

"About the tickets. I'll just tell Honker the truth. Cause lying will only cause you problems. Like you and Morgana. You both are lying about you're feelings for each other and hurting each other in the progress. You should just tell Morgana that you love her and want to be with her."

Drake chuckled at that. "Oh Gosalyn. It's not that easy."

Just then the doorbell rang and she got up from the table and headed to the door. Honker was standing there all wet and looked tired and gross.

Gosalyn gasped. "Oh my gosh! Honker, what happened to you? You look like you slept in a dumpster."

Honker laughed. "I was in line all night waiting to buy tickets for the concert tonight. Where it started to rain, my friend left me, a dog peed on me and I got gum in my hair."

"You got gum in you're hair for me?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, and I think it's juicy fruit. Anyways, it paid off. I got the last two tickets for the concert."

He held them out and she smiled. "This is so cool! We must think alike! Cause I got two tickets to the same concert!"

She showed him the tickets and gasped. "Whoa! Front row seats! Where did you get them?"

Drake walked in and watched them.

"Uh.. I won them in radio contest last night."

Honker laughed and hugged her tight. "This is so awesome! I'm going to take a shower and we can meet later to talk."

"Okay, sounds good."

Honker grabbed his ticket and ran off, Drake walked over to her.

"Don't start dad."

"About what? Who just said that lying will only cause problems?"

"What was supposed to do? You saw him he had gum GUM in his hair for me. I wasn't going to say hey why you were out in the rain for me. I was backstage with the band alone with Damien."

"Whoa, whoa. You never told me that you was alone with Damien."

Gosalyn looked away and chuckled. "Uh.. I'm going to meet my friends. Bye!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed her stuff and headed out. Drake just looked at her confused.

She's now with her friends at the mall looking at clothes for the concert. Normally she wouldn't be interested in clothes. But she needed things to occupy her mind.

"So you chickened out huh?" Misty asked.

"You should have seen him. It was heart breaking. He looked like slept in a dumpster. Had gum in his hair and dog pee on him for me. Nobody ever did something like that for me. How could I tell him that I was with Damien last night back stage with the band?"

"Well enough about Damien. This is going to be a Damien free zone. So you walked in on you're dad with Morgana?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn paused and shivered at that. "Don't remind me. I had just gotten that image out of my head and then I walked in."

"What did you do?"

"I freaked out and ran to my room as soon as I could. That's never going to get out of my head."

"Are they?"

"Back together? Not that I know of. It just a night stand."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, they or should I say my dad. Wouldn't fess up and say Morgana I love you. So they're still playing the cat and mouse game."

"What was his reason for it?"

"Got lonely and called each other up. And had a friendly get together."

Misty laughed. "I'll say it was friendly alright."

"Yeah I know. I wish they would just fess up and say 'I'm crazy about you.'"

"Like you and Damien?" Ally asked.

"Hey! I thought that this was going to be a Damien free zone."

"That is until the concert. When you're sitting in between him and Honker. That's going to awaked."

"Just drop it okay? I'm going to the concert with Honker not Damien!"

"But you're sitting next to Damien as well."

"ENOUGH!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She stormed to the next rack of clothes.

Damien is with Negaduck talking.

"This couldn't get any better. Darkwing doesn't have a clue what I'm up too. And soon all of St. Canard is going to be in my power." Negaduck laughed.

Damien rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, great. Can I go now?"

"Yes sure. Go to the local pizza place."

"Why's that?"

"To hint to that boy about the two of you. To really rub it in."

Damien shrugged and walked out of the hideout.

Negaduck laughed. "It wouldn't be long."

As Damien is walking to the pizza place he spotted the girls down the street.

"Hey girls!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn ignored him and they continued to walk. Damien stopped in front of her and wouldn't let her move.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey, what ever you got to say to her. You can say to us." Misty said.

"That's right."

"Please just 5 minutes."

"Sorry."

The girls walked away and he just looked at her confused.

"Gos, this is insane! You can't just keep ignoring Damien. He's going to find out sooner then later."

"Not if I can help it." Gosalyn said.

Misty and the girls looked at her and shook their heads.

Inside the pizza place.. Honker is sitting with his friend Parker.

"Are you sure you don't want these tickets?" Honker asked.

Parker laughed. "Please, those are crappy seats to a crappy band. I pass."

"Well what am I supposed to do with these? When Gos got front row seats."

Damien then came walking in and spotted them he grinned and walked over to them.

"Hey Honk, you must be really existed about the concert tonight huh?"

"Oh yeah. Gosalyn told you huh?"

"Told me? I was with her when she got the tickets. In fact I'm going to sit right next to her tonight."

Honker was confused. "What? But I thought that she got them for winning a contest."

Damien's beeper started to go off. "Oh, I got to go. See you tonight Honk."

As Damien walked away Honker looked at Parker confused.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Honker asked.

He thought about something and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Gosalyn's number.

"Gos we need to talk. Meet me at you're house in 5 minutes." He said.

He hung up the phone and looked at Parker. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure that out when I get there."

He got up and walked out of the restaurant.

At the Mallard home..

Gosalyn answered the door and saw Honker.

"Hey, you sounded upset. What's wrong?" She asked.

He walked in with out saying a word and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Honker sighed. "We never lie to each other right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think that I should be honest with you about something."

Gosalyn just sat there and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well…"

Just then her cell phone rang. "Hold that thought Honker." She said.

She got up and walked over to her cell phone on the table. "Hello?"

"This is Parker Honker's friend."

Gosalyn looked confused at this for a minute. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Look, I don't know what Honker is up to. But I thought that I would be straight with you. He knows about the tickets with Damien."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't know what he was going to say or do. But I thought that you should know."

"Thanks Parker. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to him.

"You were saying Honk?"

Honker paused and sighed. "Well I.."

Gosalyn gasped and started to cry. "You're breaking up with me? To be with that Brittany chick." She acted.

Honker shook his head and looked at her. "No, no. It's not that. I love you Gosalyn."

His cell phone rang then and he grabbed it from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Honker, this is Parker."

"Parker, this isn't a good time. I'll have to call you back."

"Honker, look you're my friend and all. But I have to tell you. I told Gosalyn that you know."

"Oh, really?"

Honker looked back at an acting Gosalyn and hung up his phone and walked over to her,

"You okay Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn sniffed. "I think so."

"Good cause I just got a call from Parker."

Gosalyn sat up and looked up at him. "Oh."

"What I don't get is that why didn't you just tell me about the tickets. And that you was with Damien?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know. You always get jealous when I'm with him. And I wanted you to be happy."

"Gos, I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you. But when you lie like this. It makes me think something's going on between you and Damien. Nothings going on with the two of you right? You two are just friends right? And I have nothing to worry about. Cause I don't know what to do if we ever broke up."

Gosalyn paused and smiled at him. "Of course not Honker. Nothing is going on. We're just friends and nothing more."

"Oh thank god! That's what I wanted to hear."

They hugged each other and Gosalyn bite her bottom lip with a sad look on her face.

Later that night..

They're all at the concert and Gosalyn is sitting next to Honker and Damien. Honker has his arm around her and everybody's singing and dancing along to the music.

"This is so awesome!" Honker exclaimed.

"I know!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Damien and Gosalyn's hands touched each other, they paused and looked at each other. She pulled away and turned to her friends. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the girls room."

She walked past everybody with Damien right behind her.

In the lobby..

Gosalyn is heading to the girls room when Damien stopped her.

"Will you stop following me?!" She exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?"

Gosalyn stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong is that I'm trying to enjoy a concert with my BOYFRIEND and you keep looking at me!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I think I'm falling in love with you."

She stopped and looked at him confused. "What?"

"And I think that you love me too."

Gosalyn laughed at that. "Yeah, right! I'm in love with Honker not you. And nothings going to change that. So leave me alone!" She yelled.

As she about to walk in the ladies room he grabbed her hand pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her eyes widen and she just stood there.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

            Chapter 7

Gosalyn snapped out of it and pulled away from him.

 "What the hell?! Don't you ever do that again jerk!" She exclaimed.

Damien chuckled at that. "Oh please, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?! I didn't want you to kiss me! I don't want you to touch me ever again! The thought of being near you makes my skin crawl! And if you ever try to pull that again, I'll make you wish that you was never born!" She exclaimed.

She stormed back to the concert and Damien just laughed at that.

"Plans working perfectly." He mussed.

Gosalyn walks back in and to her seat next to Honker and kisses him.

"I take it you missed me." He laughed.

"Can we go?" She asked.

Honker looked at her confused. "What's wrong Gos? The concert just started."

"I know but.. I just wanted to spend some quality time with you. And nobody else."

"Um.. yeah sure. Come on." He replied.

The two of them got up and walked out of the concert. Damien walked back and watched as they headed out. He sat back down on his seat and grinned.

Outside with Honker and Gosalyn are walking hand in hand. Honker kept looking at her, he could tell that something wasn't right with her. But he didn't know what. She hadn't said a word since they left. "Gos, are you okay?" He asked.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, I just thought that since we haven't spent a lot of time together. The concert was fun but I'd like some one on one time with you."

"Oh." Honker said.

As they continued to walk he just looked at her more confused. It wasn't like Gosalyn to hold anything back from him.

They reached the hill and sat down and looked at the scenery.

"This is such a great place." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah, I know. Remember when we were young, got in trouble. You used to hide up here. Until you're dad would calm down."

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah, I would be here for hours! I miss those days."

"Same here. Things have changed haven't they?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I guess. I mean with you going to college a year ahead of everybody else. I didn't expect it to be this hard."

"I know. I love you Gosalyn."

Gosalyn turned and smiled at him. "I love you too. I always will too."

They smiled each other and kissed each other.

Later on..

Gosalyn came walking in the house and Drake is standing there with a smile.

"So how was the concert?"

"Let's just say I had a blast!"

"I see that Honker walked you home. So I take it that things are back to normal between the two of you?"

"Yup. Everything is back to normal." She replied.

"That's good. J.Gander said that he would call you tomorrow about the internship."

Gosalyn paused and looked at him. It was a summer program that she signed up at the begging of the year. And hasn't heard from it since. "What? But I thought that the program was filled."

Drake shrugged. "Well I guess that he found another opening."

"Cool!"

"Yes, so you might want to get some sleep."

Gosalyn took her shoes off and headed up to her room.

As she walked into her room and she walked to her dresser, took the rubber band out of her hair, and was brushing her hair. Smiled at the picture of her and Honker, her cell phone rang. She glanced down and saw it was Damien. She thought back to the kiss and shook the thoughts out of her head. "No, I can't think like that." She said.

The next morning Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs getting ready for school.

"I just need to get past today and I'm good." She said ting her shoes.

Drake walked in confused. "What are talking about Gosalyn?"

"Uh.. nothing dad. Just talking to myself.  The girls and I are going to go dress shopping for the prom tonight after school."

"J. Gander will be calling later on."

"Yeah, I know.  It wouldn't be too long. Cause I already what dress I want. So all I have to do is go pick it up and pay for it. So I'll be back before he can call."

"Hmm… if you say so."

Gosalyn grabs her school bag and headed out of the house. Drake shook his head at that.

As she walked out of the house, Damien walked out of the Muddlefoot house. Gosalyn just ignored him and went on her way.

He ran to catch up with her, Honker opened up the door and saw the two of them. He just sensed something was up with them but couldn't figure out what.

At school Gosalyn is at her locker when her friends walked up to them. "Hey, Gos. Why did you leave the concert so early last night?"

"Thought that Honker and I could use some one on one time together. That's all."

The girls looked at each other and back at her. "What really happened?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sighed and looked down. "Alright, I'll tell you if you promise not to over react."

"We promise."

"Alright, last night Damien followed me when I went to the girls room and he kissed me."

"HE KISSED YOU?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Shh. I don't think they heard you in china. But yes, he kissed me."

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I yelled at him and then ran out to be with Honker."

"So you didn't…"

"Didn't what? Feel anything for him?"

"Did you?"

"Oh my gosh! No! I didn't feel anything for him!"

"Really? That's surprising."

"Why?"

"I just thought.."

"Well you thought wrong. I love Honker, Damien is nothing to me. So deal!" She exclaimed.

She slammed her locker and walked out.

"Then why is she making a big deal out of it?"

"Cause she's lying Rosie. She felt something and she's afraid to admit it."

"Oh, what about Honker?"

Misty and Ally just shrugged at that.

Gosalyn is sitting in her first class and Damien walked in and sat down in his seat. Which is the next seat. She looked away. Damien laughed and then saw the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today I'm going to be splitting you up in groups of two for you're new project. Let's see Gosalyn and Damien…" Mrs. Bear said.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground and looked back at Damien.  He grinned and laughed.

The school bell rang and she goes flying out. "So do you want me to come over tonight? So we can work on it?" Damien asked

"Don't bother! I'll work on it myself. So you don't need to bug me." She said as she ran out of the school.

"This is too easy." Damien laughed.

Gosalyn is now at Morgana's restaurant. "Morgana! I need to talk to you!" She exclaimed.

Morgana came walking out of the kitchen. 'Gosalyn? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know."

"You sound really upset. Why don't we sit down and talk."

The two of walked to the nearest table and sat down.

"Everything is just so screwed up."

"What? Is everything okay with you and Honker?"

"Yes, No. I don't know."

"Did you two break up."

"No,"

"Then what's wrong?"

Gosalyn sighed and looked down. "Damien."

"The kid that's staying with them?"

"Yeah…"

"What did he… wait, did you two.."

"NO! I love Honker with all my heart. I would never do anything like that. I feel safe with Honker. I don't know what to do. When Damien kissed me last night, I uh.."

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"Yes, he kissed me. And it was fantastic! But I can't think like that! I'm with Honker. I don't know what to do."

Morgana sighed and looked at her worried and concerned. "Oh Gos."

"I know. Does this mean that I don't love Honker anymore?"

"No, it means that you're confused right now. But I think that you need to rethink you're relationship with Honker."

"I was afraid you was going to say that."

Honker came walking in and over heard everything. "What?" He asked.

Gosalyn turned and smiled. "I uh.. ordered you a new dinner."

"What were you confused about?"

"Nothing."

"This is about Damien isn't it? I knew that something was going on with you two.."

Gosalyn stood up and shook her head. "No. Honker that's not true."

"Just leave me alone."

"Honker, please we need to talk."

"Yeah, right. I'm out of here."

Honker stormed out and Gosalyn just stood there.

"Great, now what should I do?" She asked.

Morgana sighed and put her hand on her shoulder. "I think that you should give him some space."

She broke apart and shook her head. "Why would I do that? I need to fix this."       

She grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant, Morgana sighed and shook her head.

"Poor girl."

Honker walks into his house with Gosalyn right behind him.

"Honk, please just let me explain!"

"Explain what? How you got feelings for Damien? Like I really want to stay around for that."

Damien came walking in at that and gasped. "What?" He asked.

Honker turned to him and laughed. "Yeah, that's right Damien. She likes you. And if you want her you can have her Cause I don't want her!"

Gosalyn was speechless at that. "What? Honk, you don't mean that?!"

"Oh I so mean it Gos. I don't want to be near you right now."

"Honker, let me just say I had no idea about this." Damien said trying to act surprised.

Honker didn't believe that for a second he rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, what ever."

Gosalyn walked over to him and put her arm on him. "Honk… I.."

He pulled away right away. "Don't you ever touch me again!  So tell me when did this kiss happen?"

"Honker, it doesn't matter."

"The hell it does! Just tell me the truth Gos. Was it when you were supposed to be at the doctors office with me? Or was it last night at the concert? Before you told me that you wanted to be with me?"

Gosalyn didn't know what to say.

"Oh my gosh! It was last night wasn't it? No wonder you wanted to wanted to leave the concert so soon. You were afraid that I would find out."

"No, that's not true. It meant nothing to me! I love you Honker!"

"Liar!"

"No, I'm telling you the truth."

"Like I believe anything you say."

Honker grabbed his car keys on the table and stormed out and Gosalyn followed him.

Damien watched and grinned huge.

'I knew it.' He thought.

Honker is now at the campus and walks into his dorm room.

"Honker I'm telling you the truth!"

He walked to his cd player and grabbed a cd.

"Oh would you look at this. It's a Smash Mouth cd. Hey, remember when Damien took you back stage to their rehearsal and you lied to me about it? Oh, wait a minute. What's this one? Oh it's the mixed Cd that you had made for me. Aww it says love Gosalyn with hearts on it. Isn't that sweet. And what's this in my pocket? Oh it's the wrist band you got for me. With you're ID on it. And when you gave it me you said that you love me. Well that turned out to be a steaming big pile of monkey crap! Oh wait! How about when I surprised you for the weekend."

"Okay, you know what Honker. That's enough! It's not like you was the perfect boyfriend Honker! Yes, you did surprise me that time. But you haven't called me in weeks! And lets not forget that you let you're friends treat me like dog crap! And I have never done that to you. I never let my friends treat you less. And about that time at the dentist. You were acting like a big baby! Oh boo whoo I 'm going to get my wisdom teeth pulled. Cry me a freaking river!"

"You must think I'm a complete loser then huh?"

"No you're not a loser! I love you Honker."

"BULL! All this time you had feelings for Damien. And you didn't tell me! I didn't think that you could do that to me. But wow."

He looked at the cds in his hands and threw at the wall and they smashed into little piece.

Gosalyn  sighed and grabbed her bag. "Fine, you know what. I'll just leave."

She headed out and slammed the door behind her. Honker just stood there not knowing what to say.

Back with Damien and Misty, Rosie and Ally. The girls are just glaring at him.

"I really had no idea that she had feelings for me." He said.

"Oh cut the crap Damien!" Misty exclaimed.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Damien. Since you walked into town. It's been you're plan to break those two up."

"Yeah, so don't even try to talk you're way out of it."

"I thought that they are strong. I feel so bad for Honker."

"They are strong Damien. And they will get back together someday."

"What should I do?"

"Stay away!"

The three of them walked out and Damien grinned. "No way."

Gosalyn is back out side in the parking lot getting in her car, crying, and thinking of how stupid she's been.

"I need to get out of here." She said.

She tried to start up her car and no luck. She couldn't believe this. "No, you have to start please." She said.

She started it up again and still nothing. She paused and looked up. "Okay, listen. If you let this car start I would actually do everything on my to-do list at home." Started it again and it went dead. "NO! Will you're a lot of help." She said,

She grabs her cell phone out of her bag and dialed her dad.

"Hello?" Drake asked.

"Okay before you yell at me. Here's what's going on. You were right about Honker and Damien. And I was wrong. I should have stayed home but now I'm totally screwed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Gos. Well wish you lots of luck bye."

"What?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. What are you expecting me to pick up the pieces for you? You didn't listen to anything that I had said."

"Dad, I really need  you. Please."

Drake paused and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Honker broke up with me. Damien knows everything. The car wouldn't start and I want to go home."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the campus."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He hung up and Gosalyn turned hers off and sighed, got out of the car.

Kicking and hitting her car. "STUPID!" She exclaimed.

It then started to pour down rain and she shook her head. "Great, just great."

Back in Honker's dorm he answered the door and Gosalyn was standing there.

"My car wouldn't start. Dad's on his way. Can I come in until he shows up?"

Honker shrugged. "What ever. I'm out of here." He grabs his coat and headed out.

Gosalyn watched as he walked out and sat down in his chair. Looked at a picture of the two of them on his table and cried.

There was a knock on the door, she answered it and it was her dad. "Hey kiddo."

Gosalyn sniffed and grabs her bag and headed out.

The two of them are sitting in his car while everybody is working on Gosalyn's car.

"I totally screwed up dad. I can't believe that I was such an idiot."

Drake turned to her and gave a smile. "You weren't idiot Gos. It's not you're fault. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Should I try to talk to him again?"

Drake shook his head at that. "No I think you should give him time."

"But for how long?"

Drake looked up and saw Honker walking towards them. "As long he wants. Which isn't very long."

Honker walked up to her window. "Uh.. I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

Drake got out of the car and walked away.

Honker sighed and looked at her. "You're cars okay. Damien is going to drive it back to make sure it is."

"Oh okay. Honk.."

"I don't hate you. I just need time."

"I understand Honker. I am so sorry though."

"Yeah me too."

He hands her back her high school ring and walked away.

Gosalyn watched as he walked away and looked at the ring.

Drake came walking back in the car. "How you doing kiddo?"

"Just take me home dad."

"Okay."

He started the car and drove off.

Arrived back home and Launch Pad was waiting for them. Gosalyn came running in and runs to her room and slammed the door.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. Honker broke up with her today."

"Oh my gosh. Poor kid."

"Yeah I know. She's taking it really hard."

"Sounds like it. Did this have anything to do with that other kid?"

"Damien?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh yeah. In a big way."

"Poor Gos."

"Yeah, and didn't hear anything back from J. Gander about the internship yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so she's really having a hard time."

They looked up at the stairs and sighed.

Gosalyn  is laying on her bed crying her heart out. She never seen Honker that mad before.

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

          Chapter 8

The next morning..

Gosalyn  is just waking up and is in a real bad mood. First of all her and Honker are no more. Tonight's the prom as well. So double dread. Plus the fact that she still hasn't heard about the internship. Big exams coming up.  Last is the fact that Damien knows about her little crush on him.

"This just isn't my day." She said.

She walked down the stairs and Drake was sitting down in his chair reading the paper. He paused and looked up at her. "Hey, Kido. How are you doing?"

She chuckled at that for a minute. "Oh just peachy dad. Honker and I have broken up over a stupid crush. Damien knows about it. No word from J. Gander about the internship. Got about 4 exams today. So yeah my life is just great."

"Are you still going to the prom tonight?"

"That just makes my day complete. Knowing that today is the prom. No date now. So my answer is no." She said ting her shoes.

Drake paused and looked at her. "Gos, I still think you should go."

"And what? Be surrendered by all those happy couples?  No thanks I'll pass." She said.

"Gos, at least think about it."

She paused and thought about it. "Fine, I'll think about it."

She got up and grabbed her stuff and heads out of the house. 

Damien is with Negaduck talking about the plans. The fearsome five showed up.  "So what did you want us here Negaduck?" Megavolt asked.

Damien and Negaduck turned around and gave them the same evil look.

Liquidator shivered at that. "Whoa, you two are related."

"What a bunch of knobs." Damien said.

Negaduck laughed. "Alright listen up knobs. My boy Damien has plans."

Damien grabbed a map and placed it down

They looked at it and back at Damien. "It's just a map of the school."

"Exactly. See you knobs, tonight's the prom. All the kids are going to be there. And they're parents will do anything for them. All spoiled rotten." Damien said.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Quacker jack asked.

Damien and Negaduck slapped their foreheads at that.

"We're stranded by idiots." Damien said.

Negaduck sighed. "I have to deal with them every day."

"Look, you idiots! If we hold there kids hostage at the prom. They will give us money for them. Get it?!" Damien said.

"Oh, yeah. Now that makes sense." Megavolt said.

Damien grabs his bag and heads out.

"Hey, where is HE going?" Bushroot asked.

"To get the plan started." Damien said as he walked out.

Gosalyn arrived at the school and walked in the hall ways. Everybody is just looking and talking about her.

"Okay guys. I get it! I missed up! You can stop talking about me now." She said.

She walked to her locker and opened it up there was a picture of her and Honker looking back at her.

She paused and slammed the locker door shut there was Damien.

"Whoa, what did that locker ever did to you?"  He asked.

She just glared at him and walked away.

"So you're ignoring me now? It's not my fault that  you have a crush on me."

 "Don't start with me Damien. I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, well I know what will cheer you up. You me and the prom tonight. What do you say?"

She paused and started laughing at that. "You think that I would actually go to the prom with you?  Oh, that's rich. You're the reason why me and Honker broke up! So my answer is no."

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Nobody says no to me!" He yelled.

. "Well I just did! Nobody man handles me!" She exclaimed.

She makes a fist and jabs him in the stomach and he lets her go as he groans in pain, she grabs her bag and storms off.

He groans as he gets up and gets his stuff and heads to his first class.

 Gosalyn is sitting in her class looking at the bruise Damien had left on her arm. Misty and the others walked in and saw her.

"Oh my gosh!  Gosalyn, what happened to you're arm?" Rosie asked.

Gosalyn snapped out of it and shook her head. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just fell. You know me I'm such a klutz." She said.

She didn't feel like talking about Damien and since it's nothing.

Misty knew better but didn't say anything as they sat down.

"So, any of you girls got dates for tonight?" Gosalyn asked.

They all shook their heads at that. "Nope."

Gosalyn then got an idea. "Then how about if we just go together and have fun. After the week I had. I really need to get out and have fun." She said.

"Sounds good." Misty said.

They all smiled and nodded their heads.

School was in now over with  and the girls are walking out of the building when Misty's cell phone rang.

Everybody looked at their cell phones trying to figure out whose is ringing.

Misty chuckled. And grabbed hers. "It's me." She said.

She looked at it and it was a text message from Honker. Saying meet me at the pizza place in 5 minutes.

She looked at it strange and she shook the thoughts out of her head. "Uh.. come on Ally and Rosie. We.. have to go."

"Why?" Gosalyn asked.

"We still haven't figured out what we're wearing." Misty said.

Misty grabbed the girls arm and took off and Gosalyn just stood there looking really confused.

The girls arrived at the pizza place and saw Honker sitting there. They took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Alright Honk. What do you want?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, we can't be here long. We have to get ready to the prom."

Honker looked up. "Is Gosalyn going to the prom with Damien?" He asked.

They looked at each other and back at him in disbelieve. They can't believe that he would ask something like that.

"WHAT?! You called us over here just ask that?!" Misty asked.

"Yeah, Honker. Don't you have anything better to do?" Ally asked.

"Please, you have to just tell me. Is she going to the prom with Damien?" He asked.

Misty just gave him a death stare. "What do you think Honker. Do you really think that Gosalyn you're dearest and best friend. Would do something like that to you?  If you do. Then it's pretty obvious that you don't know the first thing about Gosalyn. Come on girls, lets get out of here."

They walked out and Honker looked back at his picture of them and sighed.

It is now time for the prom and Drake is waiting down stairs with his camera ready.

Gosalyn comes walking down the stairs wearing a purple sleeve less dress with black knee high boots. Drake grasped at that. It's not every day that she's in a dress.

"Oh wow." He said with tears in his eyes.

Gosalyn looked at him strange. "What? Do I look that stupid?" She asked.

"No, you look stunning."

Gosalyn smiled at that. "Thanks, at least that's something I can get right."

Drake was about to say something when the girls came walking in.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Gosalyn said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but something came up."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

The girls looked at each other and back at her. "Uh.. we'll tell you later Gos."

"Girls, let's get a picture of the four of you together." Drake said waving the camera around.

Gosalyn sighed. "He's a little snap happy with his new camera. So just play along."

The girls all stood together and he took the picture.

"Alright on the count of three say senior prom!" Drake said.

"Prom!" The girls exclaimed.

A car horn honked and Drake walked to the window and saw a limo.

"You're limo is here." He said.

The girls gasped and grabbed their purses. "Let's rock and roll!" Misty said.

They laughed and as they walked out Gosalyn looked at Honkers house. 

Drake saw her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Try to have fun Gos."

"I will." She said. They hugged and they got in the limo and drove off.

Honker watched them drove off through his window, he sighed and looked around.

In the limo..

Misty had just told her about her meeting with Honker.

"You kidding me?! He actually thinks that I would do something like that? Wow, he must really hate me."

"No, he doesn't hate you. He's hurt."

"Yeah, what ever."

Misty sighed. "This is why I didn't want to say anything before the prom. I didn't want to ruin the night."

Gosalyn sighed and nodded her head.

They shortly arrived at the school, got out of the limo and walked in.

"Come on girls, it's a girls night out! Let's party!" Ally exclaimed.

They laughed and walked in the gym. It was all decorated in the usual prom ways.

"Wow, looks like they went all out for this." Misty said.

Gosalyn nodded her head she got a bad feeling all of a sudden, just then the gym doors closed.

"Attention kids of St. Canard High. There has been a change of plans." A voice said from behind the stage.

The kids all looked at the stage and saw Negaduck walking out. The kids gasped with fright about that.

Back at home..

Drake and Morgana are talking. "So she went to the prom huh?"

"Yeah, she needed a little break from everything. I'm glad that I talked her into going."

"I bet you are." Morgana said.

Back at school..

"What's Negaduck doing here?" Gosalyn asked.

Misty, Rosie shrugged at that.

"I am so going to kill my dad. Into talking me into coming here." Gosalyn said.

"Brats, my boys here are going to gather you're cell phones and all you're other gadgets."   

Bushroot, Megavolt and Liquidator and Quackerjack all walked around grabbing the kids cell phones.

"This just isn't my day." Gosalyn mumbled to herself.

Negaduck is walking around the stage talking as they are being tied up.

"Now, this isn't about you brats. It's about you're parents. Making me public enemy 2. After doctor slug. He couldn't find his way out a paper bag! Well this plan will show them!" Negaduck yelled.

Misty and Gosalyn are tied up together and so are Ally and Rosie.

"Boy, he sure knows how to hold a grudge." Gosalyn said.

Misty laughed. "Yeah, he does. What was like 7 years ago?"

Ally looked at them strange. She doesn't know who Gosalyn's dad is, and how they know so much about him.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ally asked.

"Uh.. nothing Ally."

"Yeah, we're just chatting." Misty mussed.

"What were they talking about Rosie?" Ally asked.

Rosie didn't know what to say either so she just sat there with a dumb founded look.

"Uh… They never tell me anything." She said.

Ally felt really left out about that. It used to be just her and Gosalyn. Now it's Misty and Gosalyn all the time. She doesn't know what is going on with Gosalyn.

"Oh." Ally said looking down.

Back at home..

Morgana and Drake are watching TV when Negaduck showed up.

"Attention St. Canard. This is you're public enemy number one here. Now you're probably wondering what I'm doing on TV. Well I thought that I'll go down memory lane. Remember what you're senior prom? Of course you do. It was full wonderful surprises and great memories. Well you're little brats will have a bunch of wonderful memories tonight. That's if any of them survive."

The screen went out to show the gym and the kids being tied up.

Drake gasped when he saw Gosalyn sitting there.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm with you're kids right now. And if you know what's good for them. You will do exactly what I say."

Morgana turned off the TV. "So what are you going to do Drake?" She asked.

When there was no answer she looked back and he was gone. "Drake?" She asked.

The chairs have moved she rolled her eyes and blew out the candles.

"So much for the romantic evening."

Drake is in the ratcatcher on his way to the gym.

"I'll never forgive myself if something had happened to her. I should have just let her Stayed AT HOME LIKE she wanted to. But nooo, I had to talk her into going to her prom." He said.

Back with the girls..

Gosalyn is trying to get free from the rope. But it isn't coming off, she's struggling so hard. And Misty is just sitting there not moving.

"Gosalyn." Misty said.

"What?"

"The more you struggle. The more it's going to get tighter." Misty said.

"Well do you have a better way to get out?"

"Yeah, you do know that I can just phase right through it right?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn quickly stopped and turned to her. "Yeah? But what about everybody around?"

"What about them?"

"You're little secret. Do you want everybody to know who you are?"

Misty shrugged. "They already think I'm weird. Besides they're too concerned with the fearsome five to even worry about me. I can find out what they're up too. And come back before they even know I'm gone."

Gosalyn thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "Alright, but be careful."

"I always am." Misty said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and phased right through the rope. Like a ghost.  

Ally witnessed that and gasped. "Whoa! How did she do that?"

Gosalyn had to think of something fast. "Uh.. she's huge on magic."

Which wasn't a lie. She was into magic. Just not the kind of magic that Ally thinks.

Misty is invisible and looking for some clues about what they're up too. She then heard a familiar voice talking to Negaduck.

"That voice, I know I've heard it before." She said.

She glided over to the corner and gasped at the sight of The Dark Prince.

"Great idea son!" Negaduck said.

Damien laughed. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't hard to fool those kids."

Misty thought about something and gasped again. "I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed.

"Did you hear something?" Damien asked.

"That's something you're going to get used to." Negaduck laughed.

Misty took off running back. "I got to tell Gosalyn." She said.

Drake is in traffic because of the prom with all those limos.

"Why is there always a traffic jam when you're in a hurry?" He asked.

He sat there tapping his fingers waiting. Then he got fed up and zoomed over the cars.

"I'm coming Gos."

Back with Gosalyn Misty just showed up behind her like ghost.

"What did you find out?" Gosalyn asked.

"You're not going to believe this. Dark Prince is with him! And this was all a trick! Dark Prince is his son!"

Gosalyn gasped. "What? I know that he can be such a jerk. But come on, Negaduck?"

"Gosalyn, think about it. Don't you think that it's just a little ironic that the same day that we was fighting Negaduck. Damien just happened to show up, and everything went to heck." Misty said.

"Whoa! When did you guys fight Negaduck?" Ally asked.

"Ally, we'll tell you later." Gosalyn said.

She thought about everything and everything just clicked. Her eyes narrowed and turned bright red.

"Oh, he's a dead man. Misty, do you think you phase me out?" She said.

"Yeah, sure."

Misty placed her hand on the rope and it fell off of her.

Gosalyn stood up and shook off. "Alright, Misty you get every untied and get them out safe."        

 "But what are you going to do?" Misty asked.

"It's time to take out the trash." She said.

Gosalyn walked away and Misty went to untie everybody.

A smoke bomb went off next to the fearsome four. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the gum that's stuck on you're shoe. I AM Darkwing duck!"

Darkwing showed up and they all moaned. "Well so much for Damien's plans." Quackerjack said.

Darkwing paused at that. 'Damien? How do they know Damien?' He asked himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and grabbed his gas gun at them. "Suck gas. Evil doer!"

"Ahhh!" They all exclaimed.

They took off running and Darkwing chased them. Negaduck came walking back in and rubbed his forehead at them.

"What a bunch of knobs." He said.

Damien is on the roof of the building looking at the scene. When Gosalyn climbs on top of the building.

"Yo Damien!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Damien looked behind and saw Gosalyn standing there. "Gosalyn. Why you look so beautiful tonight."

"Cut the crap Damien or should I say Negaduck junior."

"What?" Damien laughed.

"I know everything Damien."

"Well it's about time you figured it out. Now I don't have to pretend to like you."

"Ooh,  ouch! Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Gosalyn asked.

"Wasn't hard. All I had to do is spend time with you. And cause friction between you and Honker."

Gosalyn was getting really mad now and she made a fist. "Enough talk."

Damien laughed. "Alright then. Bring it on."

They started to fight with each other.

Back inside Darkwing spotted the girls and ran to them. "Are you girls okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine."

 "Good."

Negaduck walked behind him. "But you wouldn't." He said.

He pulled out a mallet and was about to hit him on the head, but Darkwing ducked and missed.

Soon those two started to fight as well.

Misty looked around and back at the girls. "Alright, Rosie you and Ally get out of here."

"What?" Ally asked.

"Just trust me. It's better that you don't know."

"Okay, come on Ally." Rosie said.

Rosie grabbed Ally's hand and they took off. Ally looked back and saw Misty took off to find Gosalyn.

Back outside with Damien and Gosalyn, it's pouring rain. They're both bruised and her dress is ripped. This is the hardest thing that she has ever done.  

Gosalyn is stopping to catch her breath.

Damien looked at her as he took a deep breath too. "Give up?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not even close. My dad always said a true hero never gives up."

"You're dad's a knob!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least my dad doesn't make me do his dirty work. I bet he doesn't care about you." She said.

Damien eyes turned bright red and went charging towards her. He got her pinned to the ground, her head is hanging off the building.  She looked down and gasped, closed her eyes.

Damien just has an evil gin on his face.

Darkwing came crashing out the window and he moaned as he got up. "Ouch."

He got up and rubbed his head as thunderstruck he looked up and saw Gosalyn trapped.

"Gosalyn!" He yelled.

He went to pull out his gas gun when Negaduck was behind him and kicked it out.

"Stay out of that fight! It's not up to you."  Negaduck said.

They started to fight again.

Back up with Gosalyn still trapped  with Damien over her.

"So how was the kiss Gos? Was it everything that you dreamed it would be? How does it feel to lose you're best friend and you're boyfriend at the same time? I got you all figured out. All I had to do is act like I was into you. And then ignore you, to make you jealous. It was all too easy." Damien laughed.

"You don't know the first thing about me." She said.

She then did a back flip and kicked him off and stood up on her feet ready to fight.

Damien smiled back and chuckled. "You're full of it aren't you?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She replied.

Before they started to fight again Darkwing finally swung up there using his gas gun. He landed next to Gosalyn.

"Alright, you two break it up!" He exclaimed.

Damien laughed. "Yeah, why don't you listen to you're daddy." He laughed.

Gosalyn went charging at him but Darkwing stopped her. "Gosalyn, listen to me. You can't let this creep control you're feelings."

"But…"

"No buts, I just fought Negaduck. I'm tired and I'm here to take you home. So come on."

As they were talking Damien looked at Darkwing who was standing really close to the edge of the building and grinned.

"This is for you dad." He said.

He then went charging towards Drake with his huge knife. Gosalyn spotted him before and jumped at him. The two of them went falling off the building. Darkwing gasped.

"Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

They went flying down the building, Gosalyn is crying and Damien is screaming.

Gosalyn grabs a hold of a window ledge and kicks the window open. And she swings inside.

Drake grabs his gas gun and shots it out. "Gosalyn, I'm coming."

He goes flying away.

Gosalyn lends out of the window and looked down at Damien. "Damien, give me you're hand. I'll pull you out."

"Never!" He exclaimed.

"Come, Damien. I'm not kidding. Give me you're hand. I'll pull you in."

"Why? So you can let go of me?"

"No, Cause you're still a person. And unlike you I wouldn't be able to handle hurting somebody. So give me you're hand!"

He looks at her shocked and is starting to lose his grip and goes flying down. "Ahh!" Damien exclaimed.

Gosalyn's eyes widen in horror as she watched him fall. Darkwing comes flying down and crashes inside. "Gosalyn!" He exclaimed.

They hugged. "Dad." She said.

Just then Negaduck's jet came flying past them with both Damien and Negaduck inside of it.

"You haven't seen the last of us Darkwing! We'll be back!" Negaduck said as they took off.

The two of them stood there and watched them fly off. Darkwing put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go home." He said.

Gosalyn nodded her head.

In the ratcatcher Gosalyn is just sitting in the  passenger seat. Darkwing sighed and looked at her. "How you doing kiddo?" He asked.

Gosalyn shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I might have some good news for you."

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

He grabbed a package and handed it to her. "This came for you today." He said.

She grabbed it and looked at it. "It's from S.H.U.S.H."

"Yup." He said.

She just sat there looking at it as they drove off.

Later that night..

Gosalyn is at the tower looking at the scenery holding the letter in her hands. Honker comes walking looking for in. He has heard what had happened to her.

"Hey Gos." He said.

"Hey Honk." She replied.

He walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Gos, I am sorry. I heard what happened."

"News travels fast around here."

"Yeah, it is a small town."

There was a long quite pause and Honker looked at her. "Well the good news is we can spend the summer together again."

Gosalyn was shocked to hear that and looked at him confused. "What? You want to get back together?"

"Yeah, of course. I never stopped loving you Gosalyn. And now since school is over with and Damien isn't in the picture. We can get back to normal. I mean, don't you?"

Gosalyn just looked down at the scene again.

"Gos?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "I got a response from S.H.U.S.H. today."

Honker was shocked at that. "What? I thought that it was out of the question."

She shrugged. "Had a last minute cancellation I guess."

"Oh, you got in didn't you?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Wow, so uh.. what about us then? Are you going to get back together?" He asked.

"Honk, right now. I don't know what I want. I just want a new scenery. I am so sick of this town right now. I am no way ready to jump right into a relationship with you or anybody for that matter. Maybe after summer is over who knows what will happen."

"Wow, it sounds final."

"Sorry Honk. But something that my dad had said to me finally clicked."

"What's that?"

"He said that before you can love somebody. You have to be comfortable with just being you. And I haven't been lately. I've been too busy worrying about you and you're friends in college. And what will everybody think if I hung out with Damien. That I haven't stopped and thought about what I want."

Honker understood but didn't like it and nodded his head. "I understand." He said.

The next weekend..

Gosalyn and the others are in the airport saying goodbye.

Drake is hugging her tight. "Alright, Gosalyn. You call me when you get there. And when you get up in the morning and before you go to sleep at night. I'll be visiting you during the summer."

Gosalyn hugged him back and smiled. "I will dad. And I look forward to you're visits."

She then walked over to Misty and Rosie. Rosie is just in tears. "I don't want you to leave!" She cried.

"Oh Rosie. I'll be gone for a month and a half. You can visit me any time you want. Besides you're going to be there shortly."

She hugged Rosie and then turned to Misty. "Don't you start on me too Misty."

Misty laughed. "Oh, you're not getting rid me that easy. I'll be joining you there in a few weeks too."

They hugged as well.

Honker hugged her next. "You better come back." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Don't worry, I think if I take too long. My dad will drag me back home."

"You better believe it." Drake replied.

"Flight 101 is about to aboard." The flight attended said.

"Well that's me." Gosalyn said.

Drake hugged her again. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much." He said.

"I'll miss you too dad."

 Gosalyn sighed at the sight of no Ally there. Ally would never understand what's going on. And she couldn't risk Ally getting hurt over this.

Drake placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing." He said.

She nodded her head, grabbed her purse and headed to the port. She turned around and waved to everybody and blew kisses. "Love you all!" She said.

She turned back around and handed inside. Drake and the others stood there watching outside.

Gosalyn walked into the plane and found her seat and sat down. This was just what she needs is to get away from everything for awhile. She's been too busy with Honker and the whole Damien thing. Which she is very ticked about. Looks like she has a new enemy. And this is the best thing for her. Best of all she will be on her own for the summer! No Drake no dad no nothing! She'll be totally free staying in her own apartment!

"This is you're caption speaking. We're just about ready to take off to you're destination. Hope you enjoy the flight." The pilot said.

Gosalyn grabs her ipod from her bag and leans back and closes her eyes.     

The plane was starting to take off.

Everybody watched as the plane took off and walked away. Drake had tears in his eyes and watched as she flew away.

"See you soon my baby girl." He said.

Morgana walked up to him. "You ready Drake?" She asked.

Drake nodded his head. "Yeah, I am." He said.

They walked off hand in hand.

The End. 


End file.
